Miss Brightside
by munloka
Summary: AU. Madrid. "Las adicciones son para toda la vida". La cara de Katniss Everdeen que nunca habías visto. Lemmons fuertes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Suzanne Collins, todo lo demás es producto de mi loca cabeza, en colaboración con lgandara. Lemmons fuertes, violencia, drogas, malas palabras.

* * *

Era la una de la madrugada y Katniss no podía dormir. Cualquier otro día eso no hubiese supuesto un problema, pero este domingo en concreto sí que lo suponía. A las siete en punto tenía que estar en pie para ir a trabajar, su turno empezaba a las ocho. Y eso la deprimía profundamente.

Katniss Everdeen trabajaba en una cafetería del centro de la ciudad, donde servía mesas. Los días que iba, claro. También se encargaba de limpiar, cocinar, cobrar, y tomar nota a los clientes. Para ella era tedioso y agotador, pero era la única manera de pagar el alquiler y… de mantener el resto de necesidades que tenía, que eran muchas.

Como norma general, en la cafetería donde Katniss trabajaba – que se llamaba "Distrito 12" – los turnos eran rotatorios: cada semana te tocaba un turno. Había tres turnos diferentes. El turno de mañana, el de tarde, y el partido. Pero con Katniss hacían una excepción y le daban siempre el turno de tarde. Habían descubierto que era la única manera de que fuese a trabajar, ya que por la mañana llegaba siempre tarde, de manera sistemática. Su turno era de cuatro a doce, más lo que tardase en cerrar el bar. Debido a esto, se iba a la cama a altas horas de la madrugada, y se levantaba muy entrada la mañana. El caso es que esa semana se habían dado una serie de circunstancias que habían obligado a Katniss a trabajar en el turno de mañana, y eso la asqueaba en demasía. Sabía cómo eran los clientes de la mañana. Ejecutivos deseosos de café recién hecho, solo, sin azúcar, para llevar, "y rapidito, que tengo que llegar a la oficina". Madres que volvían de llevar a sus hijos al colegio y se reunían con sus amigas para alardear de sus vidas perfectas mientras tomaban un _caffe latte_. Jóvenes que volvían de fiesta, todavía con las ropa de la noche anterior, hambrientos y sedientos, con las pupilas dilatadas y un poco borrachos. Cómo envidiaba a estos últimos.

Katniss siguió dando vueltas por la cama, desquiciada, mirando fijamente el bote vacío de valiums que tenía sobre la mesilla de noche. "¡Maldita sea! Mañana tengo que llamar a Cinna" se dijo. No le quedaba ningún tipo de somnífero, aunque últimamente no lo había necesitado. ¿Tendría algo Annie para dormir? No costaba nada preguntarle.

Annie Cresta era la compañera y mejor amiga de Katniss. Se conocían desde el instituto, y ambas se marcharon de casa a los 18 años para vivir la vida loca. Annie era, en todos los aspectos de la vida, mucho más sensata que Katniss. Tenía un trabajo mejor, su nivel de vida era visiblemente más sano, no tenía que pedir dinero – si no más bien prestar a Katniss, constantemente – y no tenía problemas para dormir.

- Annie. Annie, despierta.

- Mmmmmmmhhhh.

- ¡Annie!

- Qué quieres, Katniss – dijo Annie a media voz, ya despierta.

- ¿Tienes algún valium? No puedo dormir.

- Hay tila en la cocina.

- Tienes que estar de coña – Katniss puso los ojos en blanco. ¡Tila! Ja.

- Mira en mi bolso. Pero cógeme solo dos. Me quedan pocos. Y cierra la puerta al salir.

- Eres un cielo.

Katniss miró el bote de valiums que tenía Annie en el bolso. Sopesó coger tres, pero le quedaban pocos, y estaba segura de que los tenía contados. Cogió los dos que su amiga le había prestado, se los tragó, besó a Annie en el pelo, y se fue a su cuarto.

Cuando el despertador sonó, a Katniss casi le da un infarto. Ella nunca se ponía el despertador, ni siquiera recordaba haberlo puesto la noche anterior, pero muy en el fondo agradecía haberlo hecho. No podía permitirse perder el trabajo. De muy mala gana, se sentó en la cama y observó el caos que tenía en su habitación. Ropa, comida, zapatos, bolsos, revistas, todo tipo de cosas tiradas por todas partes. Se levantó y fue directa a su tocador, donde tenía dos espejos. Uno, colgado en la pared, para poder verse, y otro, el más importante, tumbado sobre la superficie de madera, donde se hacía sus maravillosas rayas de coca. Abrió, con mucho esmero, la bolsita transparente que había al lado del espejo pequeño, y cogió una de las tantas tarjetas que tenía por el tocador para hacerse dos pequeñas rayas. Se quedó pensando un momento si metérsela en ese preciso momento, pero decidió que era mejor ir a lavarse la cara primero.

Levantó la mirada y se miró en el espejo. "Ugh, Katniss, das verdadero asco", pensó para sí. Estaba blanca como el papel, con el pelo oscuro, lacio y sin vida pegado a la cara, grasiento, y unas marcadas ojeras oscuras bajo los ojos. Decidió ir a darse una ducha rápida, era obvio que no podía aparecer con aquellas pintas al trabajo. Salió de su cuarto, medio a rastras, y se encontró con Annie.

- ¿Katniss? ¿Qué haces tan temprano levantada?

- Turno de mañana – gruñó de camino al baño.

- Oh… por eso me pediste los valiums. Por cierto, ya me debes seis. ¿Verás a Cinna luego?

- Sí, creo que sí – gritó Katniss desde el baño - ¿te pillo algo? Te quedan pocos valiums.

Annie llegó hasta la puerta del baño, donde estaba Katniss desnudándose.

- Sí… tía, que esquelética estás. Deberías comer un poco más, Kat, estás adelgazando mucho.

- Es el trabajo, Annie, me paso ocho putas horas de pie… estoy hasta los cojones.

- Bueno, si vas a ver a Cinna, píllame unos valiums, y ya el finde le pillamos si eso algo de coca, ¿vale? Te dejo dinero en la repisa de la cocina.

- Sí, vale. Nos vemos a la tarde.

Katniss se quedó pensativa debajo del chorro de agua caliente. Ella sí que pensaba pillar coca, a pesar de ser lunes por la mañana, para poder aguantar la semana. "Pero solo es para poder aguantar este turno de mierda", se repitió, como si tuviese que convencerse a sí misma. "Si no lo hiciese, me quedaría dormida, y Jack me despediría. Estoy haciendo lo correcto". No hizo falta más para que estuviese totalmente convencida de que lo que hacía era, sin lugar a dudas, lo mejor para todos. Se secó su pobre pelo rápidamente, enrolló una toalla en su cuerpo, y buscó su uniforme. Estaba sucio, pero gracias a dios que era negro y no se notaba mucho. Solucionó el problema de su pelo haciéndose un moño totalmente desenfadado y sencillo, se maquilló mucho la cara para tapar las ojeras, y se quedó mirando sus dos preciosas rayas. "Allá vamos, pequeñas". Primero una. Luego la otra. Notó como la coca avanzaba por su torrente sanguíneo. Se le dilataron las pupilas, se le erizó el vello de todo el cuerpo. Notó ese delicioso cosquilleo en la nariz, ese subidón repentino. Y se sintió de puta madre.

- Eso es, Katniss. Ahora ve y demuestra a esas putas cómo se hace tu trabajo.

A las ocho en punto Katniss estaba en su puesto de trabajo. Era la primera vez en su vida que llegaba puntual a un turno de mañana. "No puede ser tan horrible". Pero por desgracia para ella sí que lo fue. Tres horas después estaba deseando dimitir e irse a casa para no salir nunca más de su cama. Y aún le quedaban cinco largas horas de trabajo. Se moría por meterse un tirito, solo un poco, pero nunca se llevaba la coca al trabajo. Eso hubiese sido demasiado, hubiese demostrado que tenía un problema con la droga. Que, por supuesto, no tenía. O eso decía. Todos los cafés que sus compañeras hacían mal – porque eso había que admitirlo, Katniss sabía hacer café, y muy bien – se los bebía ella. Su nivel de ansiedad estaba por las nubes. A las 12 se tomó un descanso para comer algo. Un puñado de galletas saladas y medio sándwich de pavo. No paró de mirar nerviosamente el reloj hasta que marcó las 16:00 y se fue pitando. Ni siquiera pasó por casa a cambiarse, cogió el bolso de su taquilla, se repasó un poco el maquillaje, y salió corriendo a la oficina de Cinna.

Cinna era un famoso diseñador de moda que se sacaba un dinerillo extra ejerciendo de camello. Recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que le vio. Nunca hubiese dicho que un tipo como aquel pudiese entender tanto de droga. Le dijo, "nena, en el mundo de la moda es donde más droga se mueve, créeme". Era un hombre de piel oscura, atlético, alto, con el pelo muy corto. Vestía casi siempre de negro, y le gustaba maquillarse los ojos. Por supuesto, era gay. Se llevaba especialmente bien con Katniss, a quien le tenía mucho cariño. Por alguna razón sentía que debía proteger a aquella niña escuálida y demacrada. Aunque protegerla significase venderle tres gramos de coca a la semana, unos cuantos valiums, somníferos varios, speed, cristal, y drogas varias. Para él, era su obra benéfica semanal. Además, casi siempre le hacía descuentos en el precio, lo que le hacía sentirse mejor consigo mismo. Por supuesto, esos descuentos tenían su razón de ser, no eran gratuitos, aunque a Katniss no le costaban nada. Ella se limitaba a darle a Cinna teléfonos de otros hombres, por supuesto homosexuales, dispuestos a pasar una noche con el famoso diseñador. Había veces que Cinna estaba más emocionado que Katniss por su visita semanal. Aunque Cinna era bastante superficial en muchas cosas, podía llegar a escuchar los problemas de otra persona, e incluso ponerse en su lugar. Pero no podía decirse que confiasen el uno en el otro. Cinna y Katniss no eran amigos.

- ¡Katniss, querida! No imaginas lo mucho que me alegro de verte. Dime que tienes algo para mí, por favor. La soledad de este fin de semana ha sido casi insoportable.

- Cinna – Katniss se acercó hasta el diseñador y le dio un pico en los labios – me alegro mucho de verte. Claro que tengo algo para ti. Te va a encantar, ya verás.

- Oh… cuanto me alegro – Cinna puso los ojos en blanco mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Katniss ya entendía ese gesto como un "hoy tienes un 20% de descuento". Le encantó verlo.

- Voy a necesitar un par de gramos de coca, y dos botes de valium. Uno es para Annie. – Por alguna razón que no supo describir, Katniss sintió que debía justificarse ante Cinna. – Y seguramente el viernes volveré a por algo más de coca para el fin de semana. Y te podré traer a ti algo más – dijo giñando un ojo.

- Oh nena, si no fuese tan condenadamente gay, te amaría, te lo juro. Eres muy especial, Katniss Everdeen.

Cinna sacó de un cajón una bolsita con polvo blanco y dos botes blancos de tamaño mediano. Tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara, resultado de los pensamientos obscenos que estaba teniendo en ese preciso momento. ¿Cómo sería esta vez el chico que Katniss le había traído? ¿La tendría grande? En realidad eso no le importaba mucho, pues él era versátil. Si el chico en cuestión no la tenía grande, tenía culo, eso seguro, así que no había problema.

- Toma, este es el de hoy. Se llama Henry. Bueno, Enrique, creo, es de aquí.

- ¿Me has conseguido un puro semental español? ¡Oh querida! Hagamos rápido los negocios que tengo que llamarle pronto. Veamos, los dos gramos de coca, y los dos botes de valium. Te has portado muy bien, Kat, te voy a dar dos opciones. Te hago el 20% de todo y te quedas con esto… o, me pagas lo que vale… y te regalo otro gramo.

Katniss alzó una ceja. Un gramo más supondría llegar mejor al viernes, porque tenía claro que el jueves seguramente ya no le quedaría droga. De todos modos, no era mucho. Conocía a gente que se metía 3 gramos diarios. Ella no tenía ni tanto dinero, ni tanta necesidad. ¿Lo hubiese hecho de tener el dinero? Esa idea la incomodó y la desechó rápidamente.

- Vale, me quedo con el precio inicial y un gramo más, pero si te traigo otro número el viernes, me haces descuento.

- Eso está hecho. Serán 100€, pues.

Katniss pagó a regañadientes y se guardó a conciencia los recién adquiridos productos. Si la pillaban con algo así, se podía meter en un buen lío. Mientras bajaba las escaleras de las oficinas de Cinna tuvo una punzada de remordimientos. Se acababa de gastar 80€ en drogas. Y el viernes volvería a por más. ¿Y si el viernes no volvía? Podía dejarlo en cuanto quisiera. Era totalmente capaz. Encendió un cigarrillo y paseó por las frías calles de Madrid, de camino a la parada de autobús. Cuando subió al autobús y encontró un asiento empezó a pensar. No, no tenía por qué dejarlo, puesto que no tenía ningún problema. El problema era el trabajo, el nivel de vida en una ciudad como Madrid, las demás personas que la rodeaban… ella no tenía ningún problema. En llegar a casa le devolvería a Annie los valiums que le debía, se tomaría un par, y se prepararía para el día siguiente. Que sería otra total pesadilla, aunque ella no lo sabía.

Durante toda la semana se repitió la misma operación. Ducha matutina, cara de cadáver, pelo hecho un asco, rayita antes de salir de casa. El miércoles estuvo muy tentada de llevarse un poco de coca al trabajo, pero al final la dejó en casa. "Así tendré más cuando vuelva", pensó. Pero volvía tan agotada del trabajo que solo quería tomarse unos valiums y dormir hasta la mañana siguiente. Que se volvía a repetir lo mismo. La semana había sido una auténtica pesadilla. Si el lunes creyó que había estado medianamente bien, el resto de días fueron un caos total. El pulso le temblaba mucho, tenía un nudo en el estómago constante, y apenas comía nada. Su cuerpo rechazaba la comida. Deseaba dormir durante 18 horas seguidas para luego irse de fiesta durante otras 18 horas. Sabía que eso solucionaría el espantoso humor que tenía en ese momento, al igual que las náuseas y los temblores.

Pese a que estaba agotada y no tenía ningunas ganas de irse de fiesta en ese momento, cuando Katniss salió de trabajar el viernes a las cuatro de la tarde fue directamente a ver a Cinna. Katniss prácticamente arrastraba su cuerpo hacia las oficinas del diseñador, que, gracias a Dios, estaban relativamente cerca de su trabajo. Relativamente cerca, porque en Madrid, algo que está a 30 minutos a pie está cerca. Buscó los cigarrillos en su enorme bolso y fue encadenando uno tras otro hasta que llegó al ascensor. No podría haber subido más de tres escalones seguidos. Entró sin llamar, como siempre.

- Cinna – dijo, saludando con la cabeza.

- ¡Querida! Estás horrible… - contestó Cinna, haciendo una mueca.

- Lo sé, muchas gracias – Katniss intentó sonreír, sin éxito – llevo toda la semana levantándome a las siete de la mañana…

- Uhhhhh…

- No puedo más con este horario de mierda… pero en fin, no eres mi maldito psiquiatra, no te quiero aburrir con mi mierda.

- Tú nunca me aburres Katniss, créeme. Pero vamos a lo que vamos. Ni te imaginas lo que me he divertido con Henry. Estoy pensando en repetir y todo.

Katniss levantó una ceja. ¿Cinna repitiendo? Henry debía ser muy bueno.

- Me alegro por ti. Al menos uno de los dos tuvo una buena semana.

- En fin… ¿Qué va a ser esta vez?

- Coca. Y algún somnífero que tengas por ahí, que sea fuerte.

- ¿Cuánto quieres dormir?

- Dieciocho horas.

- Empezamos a entendernos, pequeña. ¿Cuánta coca?

Katniss vaciló. Annie quería un gramo a medias con ella, pero ella quería un poco más.

- Dos gramos. Ya vendré la semana que viene a por más.

Cinna le tendió a Katniss la mercancía recién comprada, ésta le dio un nuevo número de teléfono – de un tal James – y se despidieron. Cuando Katniss estaba llegando a la puerta, Cinna la paró.

- Oye, Katniss. El fin de semana que viene doy una fiesta. ¿Te gustaría venir?

Cinna no entendía por qué la estaba invitando, pero la veía tan mal que pensó, "¡qué demonios! Si yo la organizo, puedo invitar a quien quiera".

- ¿Una fiesta?

- Sí, ya sabes, gente, música, comida y bebida gratis… - Cinna sonrió.

- Quizás, ya te digo algo – dijo Katniss encogiéndose de hombros - ¿podría venir mi compañera de piso?

- Oh, por supuesto. Trae a quien quieras. Ya me dices algo.

Justo entonces el teléfono de Cinna se puso a sonar, y éste tuvo que contestar. Katniss salió al pasillo y se quedó pensando en lo que le había dicho. "Trae a quien quieras". La cosa era que, exceptuando a Annie, no tenía a nadie más a quien llevar. Y en aquel preciso momento, Katniss se puso a llorar.

Katniss no era muy dada a llorar. Era extraño en ella, no solía estar triste. Contra la tristeza no había nada mejor que las drogas recreativas, y de eso ella entendía mucho. En el momento en el que el bajón se acercaba, ¡pam! Raya al canto, pastilla, cerveza, lo que fuese. Pero hoy su estado de ánimo la había pillado con la guardia baja. Había estado durmiendo mal toda la semana, a causa del círculo vicioso de los valiums por la noche y la coca por la mañana. Estaba alterada, temblorosa, con los ánimos por los suelos. Llegó a casa y se encerró directamente en su dormitorio, y siguió sollozando sobre su almohada, incapaz de hacer otra cosa. Empezó a temblar y a gritar, a sacar todo lo que tenía en su interior, el agotamiento, la frustración, la soledad, la amargura, los problemas. Al rato, sin darse cuenta y sin tomar nada, se quedó dormida.

No pasó mucho tiempo durmiendo, puesto que las sustancias que tenía en sangre no se lo permitían. Salió de su habitación y fue directa a la nevera, estaba hambrienta. Cogió una tarrina de queso de untar, un paquete de pan de molde, jamón york a lonchas, y una cerveza de la nevera. Se acabó el paquete de pan entero. Era más de lo que había comido durante toda la semana. Se tomó dos pastillas de las que Cinna le había vendido y durmió durante 18 horas seguidas.

Cuando Katniss despertó eran las dos del mediodía. Se sentía rejalada y descansada, y con la urgente necesidad de ir al baño. Ya no estaba triste. De hecho, no era capaz de recordar por qué había estado llorando el día anterior. Para ella, eso era bueno. Salió de su cuarto – que apestaba tanto como ella – y se encontró con Annie en el salón.

- Veo que volvemos a las viejas costumbres – dijo Annie con una pequeña sonrisa. En el fondo, Annie estaba tremendamente aliviada. Esta semana había sido casi mortal para Katniss. Nunca la había visto tan irascible ni tan nerviosa. Estaba preocupada por su amiga.

- Sí, por fin. Me meo, ahora vengo.

- ¡Una ducha no te vendría nada mal! – dijo Annie gritando mientras Katniss corría hacia el baño.

Katniss se sentó rápidamente en la taza del váter a vaciar su vejiga. Se miró las manos, las piernas, cogió un mechón de pelo y lo olió. Sí, tenía que darse una ducha. Empezó a desnudarse, todavía sentada en la taza, y abrió el agua caliente. 15 minutos más tarde estaba nueva.

- Creo que ya soy casi un ser humano – dijo sentándose en el sofá, enrollada solamente en una toalla.

- Oh cariño, créeme, distas bastante de convertirte en un ser humano – dijo Annie riendo - ¿te has visto últimamente? No solo estás asquerosamente delgada, por lo cual te odio… tienes unas ojeras de aquí a Marte, tu pelo da pena, y me he dado cuenta de que los temblores han vuelto. No intentes fingir, los he visto, Kat.

- Sí, pero ya sabes que esta semana he tenido un horario de mierda. – No quería admitir que se había estado metiendo a diario y que por eso, como en España decían, "tenía un pulso para robar panderetas". – Por cierto, Cinna nos ha invitado a una fiesta la semana que viene.

- ¡NO WAY! ¿En serio? – la cara de Annie se iluminó. Todos sabían que Cinna no escatimaba en sus fiestas, eran memorables. - ¡Necesitamos vestidos nuevos! ¿Sabes quién irá? ¿Algún famoso español? ¿Irá Mario Casas?

- Por dios Annie… - Katniss puso los ojos en blanco – ¿de verdad crees que alguien se fijará en nosotras? Yo voy a ir para comer y beber gratis. Los famosos me la sudan.

- Katniss, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde. ¿Te imaginas que me ligo a un famoso? Sería la ostia… ¿Y si nos enamoramos perdidamente? ¿¡Y SI ME PIDE QUE ME CASE CON ÉL?!

- Vale, tierra llamando a Annie… eso no es hasta la semana que viene, ahora es sábado, no tenemos trabajo, estamos descansadas, y tenemos coca para rato… ¿Qué hacemos?

- ¿Seguir soñando con famosos con los que nos casaremos? – preguntó Annie con una mueca. – Vale, mejor no, hagamos algo productivo. Vayamos a comer a "Vip's" y allí decidimos lo que hacemos esta noche. Venga, ¡vístete! Vas un poco desnuda, ¿lo sabías?

Katniss se miró el cuerpo, sin acordarse de la toalla, y se echó a reír, contagiando así a Annie también. Era la primera vez en toda la semana que se sentía relajada y contenta. Se vistió rápidamente con lo poco que tenía limpio y decidió que tenía que poner urgentemente, al menos, cuatro lavadoras. Ya lo haría en otro momento. Se puso unos vaqueros pitillo, una camiseta de tirantes, un jersey grueso de cuello vuelto – en Madrid ya hacía frío por esas fechas – y unos botines negros. Pensó durante un segundo si debía maquillarse, pero desechó la idea. Ya se maquillaría para salir por la noche.

Tuvieron suerte y les dieron una mesa con rapidez. A pesar de que ambas se sabían la carta de memoria, les encantaba leerla una y otra vez y quedarse con los detalles de los platos. Siempre decían lo mismo, "esta vez como una ensalada, lo juro", pero cómo no, acabaron pidiendo aros de cebolla y hamburguesas híper-calóricas. Un día es un día, decían siempre. Y era obvio que a Katniss le hacía falta comer, por lo cual no se sentía nada culpable. Annie, por mucho que dijese que tenía envidia de Katniss, era delgada. No le sobraba ni le falta ningún kilo, era un mujer con un cuerpazo y lo sabía. El ritmo frenético de una gran capital, la escasa alimentación, las drogas y trabajar siempre de pie – Annie trabajaba en una tienda de ropa – no dejaba lugar al sobrepeso.

- Entonces, ¿qué hacemos esta noche? – Annie estaba pletórica, le encantaban los fines de semana, y ya que la noche anterior no habían salido porque Katniss estaba sumida en un profundo sueño, quería compensarlo con el doble de fiesta.

- No sé, ¿qué te apetece? Yo estoy un poco cansada del rollo de siempre… tomar unas copas en Malasaña e ir a alguna discoteca de por ahí… podríamos tomarnos algo en casa y luego vamos a algún sitio guapo.

- Y que propones, ¿"Kapital"? ¿"Pachá"?

- ¿"Kapital"? ¡Por dios Annie! Eso está lleno de críos de 18 años. No me extrañaría ver que sirven las copas en biberones. Deberíamos a ir a esa de Serrano. Dicen que está bien.

- Bueno, vale, por mi bien. ¿Tenemos alcohol en casa?

Katniss negó con la cabeza mientras bebía de su vaso de coca-cola. No tenían ni gota de alcohol, tendrían que poner un fondo común para comprar algo fuerte.

- Tendremos que comprar ahora un par de botellas de algo. Ahora en salir, ahí al lado hay un hipercor. ¿Hay hielo en casa?

- Creo que no. Compramos de todo y listo. ¿Aviso a alguien para que se venga? – Annie ya tenía el iPhone en la mano preparada para mensajear a alguna de sus amigas. Ella había logrado, a diferencia de Katniss, hacer amistades en el trabajo y en la ciudad. Eran chicas simpáticas y amables, pero a Katniss no les acababan de caer bien. Ninguna se drogaba. Y a Katniss le daba la sensación de que la miraban mal porque ella sí lo hacía. Aún así, se encogió de hombros en señal de "invítalas si quieres". – Vale, voy a comentarlo por el grupo que tenemos en el WhatsApp. Les digo que traigan su alcohol, aunque pueden usar nuestro hielo.

- ¿Cuántas seremos?

- Espera un momento Kat, aún estoy escribiendo… ninguna sabe nada – Annie enarcó una ceja. ¡Katniss a veces era tan exasperante! ¿Acaso creía que podía leer las mentes de sus amigas? Suspiró y pulsó "enviar". – Mis amigas te caen bien, ¿no? – Por un momento Annie sintió una punzada en el estómago, como si Katniss se estuviese enfadando con ella. – Si quieres les digo que hemos cambiado de planes, o algo.

- No te preocupes Annie. Son muy majas. Solo quiero saber cuántas seremos, para ver cuánto refresco hay que comprar, el hielo, los vasos… nada más.

Katniss sonrió lo más sinceramente posible, y Annie le respondió la sonrisa. Se lo había tragado. Annie a veces se creía todo lo que quería creerse. Katniss suspiró. Solo podía pensar en los dos gramos de coca que le estaban esperando al lado del espejo. Intentó pensar en otra cosa, sin éxito. "Bueno, ¿y qué? Tengo ganas de divertirme. Claro que pienso en todo lo que voy a beber y a meterme. No es un puto delito divertirse, Katniss". El pulso de Katniss empezó a temblar de nuevo. Odiaba aquellos debates internos en los que se sentía culpable por tomar drogas "de vez en cuando". Ella y su convencimiento de que no tenía problemas con las drogas. "Qué estupidez pensar que tengo un puto problema. Esta noche pienso arrasar en Madrid y ahogar en alcohol esta mierda de sensación". Y vaya si lo haría.

A las 11 de la noche llegaron las amigas de Annie, Marta, Susana y Verónica. Annie y Katniss estaban ya totalmente arregladas y maquilladas, tomando una copa en el salón, cuando el timbre sonó. Annie era mucho más efusiva que Katniss. Katniss era fría y distante, y lo sabía. No le gustaba demasiado el contacto físico, los abrazos, y ese tipo de cosas. Fue amable y dio dos besos en las mejillas a cada chica, las invitó a pasar, y les preguntó qué querían beber. Cuando todas estuvieron acomodadas en el sofá, y aún sabiendo de antemano que dirían que no, tanto ella como Annie les ofrecieron una rayita de cocaína. Era absurdo esconderse de ellas, estaba segura de que se darían cuenta. Así que Katniss fue a su habitación y cogió todo lo que necesitaba. Espejo, tarjeta, billete y, por supuesto, bolsita llena de cocaína. Un ligero cosquilleo recorrió su espalda y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, un chico se fumaba un porro mientras observaba a la chica a la que acababa de matar en su lienzo.

La sonrisa de Katniss se contagió hasta el rostro de Annie, que a estas alturas ya estaba deseando probar un poco de aquel mágico polvo blanco. Empezó a aplaudir mientras Kat preparaba dos largas y gruesas rayas sobre el espejo. Eran preciosas. El perfecto comienzo para una noche inolvidable. Katniss enrolló el billete de 10€ y en un santiamén se metió su raya, pasando a Annie el espejo y el billete. A los pocos segundos el espejo estaba limpio.

Ahora que la fiesta había empezado "oficialmente" tras el consumo de drogas exigido, Katniss se sintió mucho más relajada. Se puso una copa de ron y empezó a hablar con las compañeras de Annie, que empezaron a caerle bien. Todas eran españolas y llevaban tiempo trabajando en la misma tienda, Stradivarius, una tienda de ropa española muy famosa.

- ¿No os encanta el olor de la ropa de la tienda? A mí me flipa.

- ¿Qué dices tía? Huele como a iglesia. Yo no lo soporto, se me hacen insufribles las 8 horas allí.

- Pues a mí me gusta – dijo Katniss. Era raro oírla en las conversaciones, rara vez participaba. Y no le gustaba porque, cuando lo hacía, pasaba lo que acababa de pasar ahora. Todas se la habían quedado mirando mientras sonreían, como si fuese la primera vez que la oían hablar. Ella se sonrojó y empezó a preparar otro par de rayas.

- ¡Oh, Katniss! Cuéntales a las chicas quién nos ha invitado a una fiesta la semana que viene.

Annie empezó a bailotear, aún sentada en el sofá, con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Estaba drogada y un poco borracha, pero la emoción era real.

- ¿Sabéis quién es Cinna? – dijo Katniss sin levantar la mirada de su trabajo.

- ¿Te refieres al diseñador? – Marta no pudo ocultar su asombro. - ¿Conoces a Cinna? ¿En persona?

- Claro – dijo Katniss, por fin levantando la mirada, con una sonrisa en los labios – ha sido él mismo quien nos ha invitado.

- Increíble – susurró Verónica – seguro que hay un montón de famosos. Dicen que sus fiestas son por todo lo alto.

- Ay, chicas, ojalá pudieseis, venir, en serio.

Una lucecita se encendió en la cabeza de Katniss. "Trae a quien quieras", había dicho Cinna. No, aquellas chicas no eran sus amigas, pero estaba segura de que irían sin pensarlo dos veces y que así ella se sentiría menos desgraciada. Intentó ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas por aquellos pensamientos, se las quedó mirando, y dijo las palabras mágicas.

- De hecho, Annie, pueden venir si quieren. Cinna me dijo que llevase a quien quisiese.

El piso entero explotó de satisfacción. Las chicas empezaron a gritar a la vez, se entendían algunos "gracias Katniss", "te queremos", "¿qué demonios nos vamos a poner?", "¡tengo que ir a la peluquería!". Katniss sonreía complacida. Era bastante fácil hacer felices a aquellas chicas, y la verdad es que se sintió muy bien haciéndolo. Era su propia obra benéfica. A Katniss, al contrario que a las otras chicas, no le importaba tanto la fiesta. El pelo, la ropa, o los complementos, eran el menor de sus problemas. Sabía cómo eran las fiestas pijas de Madrid. Si quería a un tío en su cama, solo tenía que pedirlo. Ella quería alcohol, comida, y drogas. Lo que cualquier chica de su edad podía desear. ¿O no?

* * *

**CHAN CHAN CHAN! ¡Aquí está señores y señoras! ¡El famoso "fic secreto" ha salido a la luz! Si me seguís por twitter (está en mi perfil, feel free to follow me) habréis leido en más de una ocasión que estaba preparando algo... algo gordo. Pues bien, esto es eso tan secreto, gordo, especial, y un montón más de adjetivos que lo describen. He estando trabajando en ella durante más de un mes, desde que tuve la idea hasta que las palabras empezaron a surgir. Ha sido un mes muy tenso, de escribir, re-escribir, corregir, eliminar cosas, añadir nuevas... toda una odisea. ****Y este es el resultado del primer capítulo. ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Lo amáis? ¿Lo odiáis? ¡Quiero opiniones! No seáis timidos, decidme todo lo que pensáis acerca de la historia ^^ **

**Tenéis que saber que habría sido imposible crear esta locura - porque es una locura, muy chachi, pero loca del tó - sin la ayuda y colaboración constante de lgandara, mi querido Pedro, mi Peter personal, mi amiga. Merece todo el crédito del mundo y más. Se lo ha ganado a pulso. Si os ha gustado el capi sabed que en parte es gracias a ella. I fucking love you bro.**

**Tampoco hubiese sido posible sin el conjunto de ELLAS, Peeta, Katniss y Effie, cada una totalmente imprescindible en mi vida, son mis amigas, mis hamores, mis niñas, mis pequeñas. Os quiero, gracias por todo, por aguantarme y por no matarme cuando no os podía contar lo que estaba escribiendo, por las risas, las ofensas, las ideas, por todo. GRACIAS (L).**

**Espero que la historia tenga un buen recibimiento, de verdad, porque significa mucho para mí. Espero con ansias vuestros reviews ;) **

* * *

_Claudia aka Marvelous_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Suzanne Collins, todo lo demás es producto de mi loca cabeza, en colaboración con lgandara93. Lemmons fuertes, violencia, drogas, malas palabras.

* * *

Cuando el reloj marcó las 3 de la madrugada todas las chicas levantaron el culo del sofá y bajaron a la calle en busca de un taxi en el que cupiesen todas. No paraban de reír y bromear, todas y cada una de las cinco chicas estaba realmente a gusto y relajada. Finalmente encontraron un taxi de 7 plazas. Al taxista, un hombre de mediana edad que solía trabajar en el turno de noche y se llamaba Carlos, no le hizo ninguna gracia ver como una de las chicas – Verónica – sacaba una botella de su bolso, pero le juraron y perjuraron que era agua. Hasta que la olió él mismo no se quedó tranquilo. Demasiadas guarrerías habían hecho ya en aquel pobre vehículo que necesitaba para vivir.

Tras unos 20 minutos de trayecto llegaron a la famosa discoteca de la calle Serrano. La calle estaba atestada de gente haciendo cola para entrar, pero parecía que el ritmo era relativamente fluido para tratarse de una discoteca. Ni se molestaron en intentar pasar por la puerta, sabían que no las dejarían entrar de manera preferente, así que simplemente se pusieron al final de la cola.

- Fumad, chicas, que dentro no se puede – recordó Susana a todas – con la nueva ley de los cojones.

Con una rapidez pasmosa todas sacaron sus cajetillas de tabaco de los respectivos bolsos y empezaron a fumar un cigarrillo tras otro. Annie miró nerviosamente a Katniss. Desde que salían juntas de fiesta, ese había sido siempre el lugar donde escondían su alijo. El paquete de tabaco. Antes nadie se hubiese fijado en un escondite como aquel. Pero ahora llevar tabaco a un sitio donde no se podía fumar podía ser sospechoso. Y Annie empezó a ponerse paranoica. Ya las imaginaba a las 5 en el calabozo, pasando allí la noche y sin nadie para pagar la fianza. Y, por supuesto, les harían análisis de sangre, y descubrirían que no sólo llevaban drogas encima, si no que las habían consumido. Annie no sabía mucho de leyes españolas, pero sin duda sabía que era un problema. Katniss, harta de ver cómo Annie se debatía en el impulso de decir algo o no, resopló y la miró a los ojos.

- No lo llevo aquí, Annie. Deja de montarte historias. ¿Nos has llevado a la silla eléctrica esta vez? ¿O nos has quemado como en la antigua inquisición?

Todas se giraron hacia Katniss, sorprendidas, asustadas, y sin comprender de qué demonios estaban hablando. Annie se sonrojó fuertemente y bajó la cabeza, mirándose los tacones. Susurró algo que nadie entendió. Katniss siguió fumando con calma, sabiendo de sobra de qué iba el tema, pero las amigas de Annie seguían confusas y querían respuestas. En apenas un minuto, la alegría que llevaban en el cuerpo se había esfumado por un sentimiento de angustia total. ¿Silla eléctrica? ¿De qué iba todo aquello?

- Annie… - Marta empezó a hablar, nerviosa. – ¿De qué va todo esto?

- ¿Dónde está? – Annie ignoró la pregunta de Marta, y en su lugar, formuló otra para Katniss. - ¡Dime dónde la has metido!

- ¡Que no te lo digo, joder! ¿Para qué quieres saberlo? Es más seguro para ambas si no sabes dónde coño está, ¿no te das cuenta?

Katniss se odiaba un poco a sí misma por gritar a Annie y por cargar el ambiente de tensión, pero sabía que tenía razón. Si sólo ella sabía dónde estaba la droga, Annie no corría ningún peligro. No sería la primera vez que la cacheaban buscando alguna sustancia. Katniss prefería cargar con la culpa, dado que ella era la que solía incitar a Annie a consumir.

- Katniss, de verdad que me quedaría más tranquila… - Annie volvía a la carga.

- Annie, por favor, ¿qué pasa? ¿Hola? Estáis empezando a asustarnos.

- Annie – empezó Katniss de manera calmada – te vamos a gastar el nombre, y además estás asustando a tus amigas, ¿no lo ves? Por favor, vamos a dejar el tema.

- Pero, ¿se puede saber de qué tema estáis hablando? ¡No nos enteramos! ¡HOLA! – Marta, incapaz de soportar más la tensión acumulada en ese par de minutos, explotó en gritos. – Sea lo que sea creo que queremos enterarnos ahora, gracias.

Annie miró a sus amigas con un gesto de disculpa. No solo estaba asustándolas, también estaba sacando las cosas de quicio y exagerando. Lo sabía, era consciente de ello. Había que tener en cuenta que, en este caso, también afectaba la cantidad de cocaína que había consumido. Siempre se ponía paranoica cuando se metía, y hoy no era una excepción.

- Marta, no pasa nada, lo siento. Yo… - Annie bajó la mirada avergonzada y empezó a hablar en susurros – no sé cómo explicarlo, me he puesto nerviosa… Kat solía guardar en el paquete de tabaco… ya sabéis. – Hizo un gesto casi imperceptible en el que se tocaba la nariz. Todas suspiraron. – Es obvio que ahora no lo lleva ahí…

- Pues yo no quiero saber dónde lo lleva – cortó tajante Vero – y tú tampoco deberías, Ann. No puedo evitar darle la razón a Katniss en este asunto. Bastante peligroso es que lleve encima lo que lleva, como para que además sepas dónde.

- Sí, Annie, sea donde sea, una vez lo sepas no pararás de pensar en ese sitio, escondite, lo que sea. Estoy segura. Es como cuando te dicen, "no mires ese coche", ¿os acordáis de ese anuncio? ¡No mires el coche rojo! Y ya no puedes parar de mirarlo. Así que sea donde sea, Kat, guárdalo y cállatelo.

Annie y Katniss se miraron extrañadas. No le prestaban mucha atención a la publicidad española, pero entendían su punto.

- Tranquilas chicas, ninguna de vosotras sabrá dónde está – dijo Katniss – la próxima vez, si es que hay una próxima, no me traigo nada… ha sido un fallo por mi parte. Lo siento.

Otra mentira más. Porque en realidad sí que lo haría, por supuesto, solo que no se lo diría a nadie. Además, pensaba seguir utilizando el mismo escondite que ese día había descubierto. Quizás no fuese lo más original del mundo, pero tenía ciertos puntos a su favor. No quedaba a la vista, no estaba en el bolso – que era lo que más frecuentemente registraban – y lo llevaría encima en todo momento. No, no era _ahí_. La inspiración le había llegado a la hora de vestirse. Iba en braguitas por su habitación, sacando ropa de aquí y de allá, decidiendo qué zapatos y qué medias se iba a poner, cuando sacó un sujetador nuevo que tenía por estrenar. Lo había comprado la semana anterior en un oysho que quedaba cerca de su casa. Le gustaba tener ropa bonita "para salir". Es decir, para salir de fiesta y volver a casa con compañía.

Lo mínimo que podía hacer Katniss si iba a acostarse con un hombre era llevar ropa interior conjuntada, y no equivocarse de nombre. Ya le había pasado y no era agradable. Sobre todo con los nombres españoles. Vale que de Josh a John solo había una consonante, pero de Jaime a Pablo había todo un santoral. Las consignas "nene", "cariño", e incluso "cosa linda" – con el acento de Katniss era algo gracioso de escuchar – funcionaban muy bien para olvidos repentinos.

Así que aquella noche iba a estrenar el nuevo sujetador push-up negro, conjuntado con un minúsculo tanga, también negro, cuando descubrió que los "rellenos" del sujetador se podían sacar. Lo que significaba que también se podían meter. Lo que quería decir que podía guardar algo pequeño y fino dentro. Y tenerlo consigo toda la noche. Asociación de ideas, escondite medianamente decente, sonrisa en los labios, punto para Katniss.

Katniss no tenía ninguna intención de contarle a nadie su nuevo escondite.

- Vale Katniss, no pasa nada, anda, dejemos el tema y disfrutemos de la velada. Y tú – dijo Marta mirando a Annie – déjate las paranoias y los sustos, ¿entendido?

Annie asintió en silencio. Se sintió como una niña pequeña, indefensa, abochornada, sofocada, como cuando su madre la reñía por comerse todo el chocolate o por ir a la escuela sin los deberes terminados. Nunca olvidaría aquellas palabras. "¡Tuviste toda la santa tarde! Pero no, Anna, era más importante ver la televisión, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad? ¡Contéstame cuando te hablo!". Desde entonces odiaba que la llamasen Anna, y odiaba ver la televisión.

Las chicas siguieron avanzando por la cola hasta que les llegó su turno. Un chico moreno muy musculosos abrió sus bolsos y revisó sus identificaciones, comprobó que todo estaba en orden y las dejó pasar a la taquilla. Pagaron rigurosamente sus entradas y avanzaron hacia la discoteca.

- ¡Qué pasada! – dijo Katniss por lo bajo, realmente sorprendida por el tamaño de aquel sitio.

- ¿DICES ALGO, KAT? – Annie gritó por encima de la música, intentando entender lo que su amiga le decía, mientras hacía gestos para quitarle importancia.

Se gritaron durante unos minutos hasta que se pusieron de acuerdo en ir al guardarropa para dejar los abrigos. Por supuesto, en el cuarto destinado a dejar la ropa, también había cola. La ventaja es que la música estaba muy amortiguada y podían hablar y escucharse a un volumen normal.

- Parece que aquí hay menos jaleo…

- Sí, joder, la música está demasiado alta en este sitio.

- Oh, venga… la música amansa a las fieras. – Dijeron Annie y Katniss a la vez, chocando las 5.

- Así no tienes que fingir que les escuchas, directamente no lo haces.

Sí, las fieras eran los hombres. Se lo pasaban pipa riéndose a su costa.

- Y nosotras tampoco tenemos que hablar, aquí, ¡o tema, o tema!

Más risas. Parecía mentira que 15 minutos antes estuvieran en la calle, muertas de frío, discutiendo sobre la droga de Katniss. Llegaron al final de la cola y todas se escandalizaron por los precios. 5€ por cada abrigo, no existiendo la posibilidad de dejar dos juntos. Annie se puso a gritar en inglés a la chica toda una serie de improperios a la empresa, pero no hubo manera. Todas tuvieron que pagar.

- ¡You fucking bastards!

- ¡Annie! Basta ya, mujer. Nos están mirando raro.

- ¡Que miren lo que quieran! Libertad de expresión. Estoy expresando lo que siento. ¡Y me siento timada!

Era cierto, todas se sentían un poco timadas, pero ninguna se lo tomaba tan a pecho como Annie. Pero es que Annie era un poco exagerada para todo. Era parte de su encanto personal. Katniss puso los ojos en blanco y, mientras se reía, arrastró a su amiga hacia la discoteca de nuevo, cuando alguien carraspeó fuerte tras ella. Todas y cada una de las chicas se giraron. El chico era guapo. No era muy guapo, pero lo suficiente. Alto, – "gracias a Dios" pensó Katniss – moreno, ojos marrones, atlético. Tenía una sonrisa muy bonita. No hacía falta ser muy lista para ver que era un mujeriego de mucho cuidado.

- ¿Unas copas, chicas? – dijo suavemente con media sonrisa.

Entonces empezó la fiesta.

- ¡Camarero, otra ronda de chupitos!

- Robert, empiezo a creer que nos quieres emborrachar – dijo Annie, totalmente borracha, coqueteando con él.

- Cariño, eso creo que ya lo ha conseguido – apuntó Katniss con una sonrisa cómplice.

- ¿Y tú por qué no estás borracha, Kat? Bebe un poco más.

- Eso, Kathy, bebe.

Las dos amigas empezaron a reírse a mandíbula batiente. ¡Kathy! Era cierto que casi todo el mundo creía que Kat venía de Katherine y no de Katniss, pero nunca la habían llamado algo tan cursi. Robert – que era Roberto, en realidad – se las quedó mirando sin entender, mientras ofrecía a Katniss otro chupito de Jack Daniels.

- Sí, gracias, dámelos a mí que esta ya va bastante borracha.

- ¿Dónde están las demás, Kathy? – preguntó Annie. Katniss casi escupe el whisky cuando escuchó cómo la había llamado. ¿¡KATHY?! Ya le daría una paliza más tarde. La miró con reprobación, levantando una ceja, y observó.

- Veamos… Susana está bailando con el tío grandote.

- Ese es Charlie – puntualizó Robert.

- Eso, como sea. Marta está en la barra… ligando con alguien. Solo veo una melena oscura. ¿Es una tía? ¿Marta es bollo?

Katniss no estaba escandalizada, pero sí sorprendida. Ella misma había tenido relaciones con otras mujeres. Sabía las señales que éstas emitían. Y Marta no le había dado ninguna. Pero eso era porque Marta no sabía que tenía que dar ninguna, por supuesto. ¿Montárselo con alguien como Kat? No estaba dentro de sus planes. No la conocía mucho, pero causaba problemas, estaba demasiado delgada para su gusto, y vivía con su compañera de trabajo. Descartada desde el primer segundo, gracias.

- No sé dónde está Vero. Sabe cuidarse solita. Yo voy al baño.

- Katniss, no lo hagas.

- No me digas lo que no puedo hacer, Annie. Además – bajó la voz hasta que sólo su amiga pudo oírla – quiero meterme un poco. Y si de paso encuentro un rabo, pues mejor.

- Kat, esa teoría es una gilipollez. No va a funcionar, no aquí. ¡Mira dónde estamos! Todos los tíos están demasiado borrachos o pasados.

- Precisamente por eso funciona mi teoría, querida. Precisamente. Es perfecta para este tipo de ocasiones.

Katniss tenía una muy interesante y sorprendentemente efectiva teoría acerca de los hombres, los baños, y la capacidad de micción. Esta teoría se basaba en su experiencia. Estaba convencida, y así lo había demostrado en las otras ocasiones en que había puesto en práctica "la teoría", de que cualquier hombre que fuese al baño a mear, y fuese capaz de mear sin salirse, también sería capaz de follar. Para comprobar esto era totalmente necesario entrar en el baño de los hombres, pero eso no era una novedad.

- Voy al baño, deséame suerte al menos.

- Suerte – le deseó su amiga escuetamente. – Ah, y Kat… no me esperes aquí cuando vuelvas. Nos vamos a casa. – Señaló a su ligue con la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa.

- Pues hasta luego chicos. Sed malos.

Katniss les guiñó un ojo, Annie soltó una risotada, y Roberto se asustó. Iba demasiado borracho como para que se le levantase, y lo sabía.

Con paso decidido y sin mirar a los demás, Kat se acercó a la cola de los baños. Ni corta ni perezosa, entró directamente en aquellos destinados al sexo masculino. Se sorprendió gratamente, pues estaban mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Había algunos cubículos y otros váteres de pared, además de una larga fila de lavamanos. "El final", persó Kat. "Si uno está borracho mea en el primero. Si está sobrio, se va al final". Siguió caminando, sabiendo que el sonido de sus tacones la delataba, cuando vio algo que la dejó helada.

Allí, delante de todos, había un hombre. Y se estaba metiendo una perfecta raya de algo delante de todos.

Katniss, arrastrada por la fuerza de un imán en forma de polvo blanco, acercó su cuerpo al de aquel chico moreno y desgarbado. El chico no tardó en ofrecerle. Sacó de su bolsillo un trozo de plástico en el que estaba metida la droga y puso dos rayas esta vez sobre su cartera de cuero. Se metió la primera y Kat hizo lo propio con la suya. La coca no estaba tan buena como la suya, pero era coca al fin y al cabo. Notó cómo las pupilas se le dilataban, el regusto amargo bajar por la garganta, un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal, y las ganas de más.

Al cabo de un rato y de un par de rayas más, el chico en cuestión, que se llamaba Javier, empezó a atacar. Katniss estaba en guardia y logró esquivar un par de besos, empezando a enfadarse. Aquel chico no le gustaba de manera sexual.

- Vámonos fuera. – El tono no daba lugar a discusión.

Salieron fuera del baño, y a pesar de seguir en la discoteca, Katniss respiró tranquila. Estaban rodeados de personas que verían cualquier cosa. No estaba en peligro.

- ¿Salimos, o qué?

- ¿Perdona? – Kat levantó una ceja sin sonreír.

- Has dicho que íbamos fuera. Pensé que íbamos a tu casa.

Si el tal Javier intentaba ser encantador, no se notaba. Su sonrisa torcida era una mueca más que otra cosa, se tocaba la nariz sin darse cuenta todo el rato, tenía el pelo sucio y no olía a recién duchado.

- No vamos a mi casa, yo me voy a la barra, tú haz lo que quieras. Gracias por los tiros.

- Eh, eh, eh… más despacio, monada. – Javier cogió a Katniss del brazo con fuerza. – Te he invitado a unas cuantas rayas. Lo mínimo que podemos hacer es echar un polvo. ¡Y nos divertimos los dos!

- Suéltame ahora mismo, capullo. – de una sacudida, Katniss se zafó de su mano, con cara de pocos amigos. – Y ni de coña me divertiría contigo.

- ¡Pero me debes algo! – el chico sonreía. Dentro de su lógica masculina, estaba convencido de que el hecho de que ella se resistiese, era bueno.

- Si te debo algo, es esto, gilipollas.

Con toda la fuerza que fue capaz de acumular, Katniss pegó un sonoro bofetón en la cara del chico, que ahora la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, sin comprender. Le ardía la mano, notaba el pulso sobre la fina piel ir muy deprisa, pero había dado la señal correcta. Él no iba a tocarla. Sin decir nada, el tal Javier se largó.

A unos metros de distancia, en la barra, un chico rubio observaba la escena, divertido. Aquella morena le había fascinado, no solo por su fuerza física, sino también por su determinación y valentía. No era una mujer como el resto, era muy obvio. La miró una vez más, viendo cómo se recomponía rápidamente y cómo se acercaba a la barra a beber, y sonrió. Era la primera vez en todo el día que lo hacía.

Después de aquello Katniss ya no tenía ningunas ganas de sexo. Volvió a casa, se desnudó, y cayó sobre su colchón.

Se despertó pocas horas después, con una horrible resaca. "Analgésicos. Necesito analgésicos". Buscó entre los botes que tenía en la mesilla de noche y se tragó tres pastillas de golpe. Le dolía horrores la cabeza, tenía mucha hambre pero a la vez unas náuseas increíbles. Le pasaba siempre que consumía. Su cuerpo le pedía comida, pero aquella sustancia alteraba la percepción de las cosas. Muy despacio se levantó de la cama. Se puso una camiseta que encontró en el suelo. Estaba sucia, pero le daba igual. Salió al salón y se encontró a Robert viendo la tele.

- Dónde está Annie – susurró.

- ¡Ey Kat! Buenos días – dijo guiñando un ojo.

- No grites. Tengo resaca. Dónde está Annie.

- Está dormida.

- Y por qué estás aún aquí. Eso… ¿eso es mi fanta?

Katniss sólo tenía una cosa que le funcionase contra la resaca: la fanta de naranja. Era extraño, pero tras años de probar diferentes cosas, lo había descubierto. No sabía si era el azúcar, o incluso un efecto placebo, pero la fanta era su mejor amiga para las mañanas de resaca. Y su botella de dos litros ahora estaba sobre la mesa, vacía.

- Sí, tenía sed, y me…

Robert empezó a entender que había hecho algo que estaba mal.

- Baja. Compra más. Ahora. – Buscó su bolso, sacó un billete de 10€ y se giró hacia el joven asustado. Robert no entendía por qué aquella chica lo asustaba tanto. "Son sus ojos", se dijo. – Trae también un sándwich mixto y algo para ti. No tardes. – El chico se quedó parado en mitad del salón, desquiciando a Katniss. - ¡Venga! No tengo todo el día.

Robert se fue, dando un portazo que hizo temblar al edificio entero. Kat miró el sofá, pero se lo pensó mejor y fue hasta la habitación de Annie. Ya era hora de levantarse. Estaba profundamente dormida, tapada sólo con una sábana. Nada más cubría su cuerpo. Kat se tumbó a su lado y la zarandeó suavemente.

- Buenos días, princesa.

Como toda respuesta obtuvo un gruñido.

- Tu novio es un capullo que se ha bebido toda mi fanta.

- No es mi novio – dijo Annie con los ojos aún cerrados – pero sí que es un capullo.

- ¿Qué tal en la cama?

- Normal. Conseguí correrme, así que bien. ¿Y tú? ¿Ya se ha ido tu conquista de los baños?

Katniss se llevo las manos a la cara recordando al chico del baño. Suspiró y miró a su amiga. Ya tenía los ojos abiertos.

- Volví sola a casa. ¿Contenta?

- No funcionó la teoría. – Annie esbozó media sonrisa.

- Sí que funcionó, pero el chaval era un gilipollas. – Katniss se acarició la palma de la mano recordando el picor que había sentido al pegarle. – Le tuve que pegar un guantazo.

- Katniss, por dios, tienes que dejar de pegar a la gente.

- No, la gente tiene que dejar de abusar de mí. Todos se creen que soy una muñeca a la que se pueden follar a placer. Pues no. Debajo de este pellejo hay un ser humano. Pero parece que nadie lo ve.

- Tranquila, gatita… a mi no me saques las uñas. Ya verás como en la fiesta te tiras a alguien.

- Dios, la puta fiesta, la había olvidado por completo.

- Katniss Everdeen, irás a esa fiesta, como que me llamo Annie Cresta, ¿entendido? No hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo.

- Morirme – dijo Katniss en un susurro.

- No caerá esa breva. Oye, ¿están mis bragas por ahí?

Kat miró a Annie. Hablaba en serio. No lo pudo evitar y empezó a reírse. Annie empezó a reírse también. Ahí estaban las dos, como siempre, la una para la otra. Como lo habían estado durante los últimos 10 años.

- Yo que tú me daría una ducha y me pondría algo limpio, Cresta. Apestas a sexo.

- Sí, será lo mejor. Si vamos a dar un último asalto, que al menos esté decente.

- Zorra insaciable…

- Mira quién fue a hablar – contestó Annie con una sonrisa.

Sonó el timbre, era Robert, volvía con su preciada fanta. Le abrió la puerta sonriendo. Annie entró en la ducha escopetada, sin saludar si quiera.

- Esto es mío – dijo Katniss cogiendo la fanta y el sándwich de las manos de Robert – y el sofá también. Ve a la habitación de Annie. Está en la ducha.

Una hora después Katniss estaba mucho mejor. Pero se acordó de que al día siguiente era lunes, y le entró el bajón de su vida.

* * *

**YOLOOOOOOOO aquí está el segundo capítulo! :D ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Lo habéis odiado? ¿Queréis más? Sea lo que sea, quiero que contestéis a esas preguntas en forma de reviewwww que no cuesta nada! Y veo muchas lecturas pero pocos comentarios, no puede ser! ¿Cómo voy a saber así si os gusta o no? Va, que no cuesta nada, decidme algo, porfa :)**

**Bueno, la cosa se pone interesante! Quedan muchas, muchas cosas por leer, pero los primeros dos capis son para que veáis un poco cómo es la protagonista, cómo se comporta, de qué pie cojea (creo que es muy obvio... las drogas), cómo son sus relaciones con los demás y todo eso. Es decir, meteros de todo en situación pa cuando llegue TO LO GORDO. Porque os aseguro que lo que viene es muy fuerte. Espero que tengáis la mente abierta y el estómago fuerte. El siguiente capi será digno de un bol de palomitas, además de ser el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora. Quiero que tengáis ansias de leer, las mismas que tengo yo. Solo diré una palabra: fiesta. **

**Como siempre agradecer a lgandara su enorme colaboración, su paciencia, su compañía, y su amor, sabes que sin ti esto no habría sido posible, I fucking love you bro.**

**Dedicado a ellas, las que completan mis días todos los días, sin vosotras nada sería igual, os quiero (L) Lucía, Carla, Laura, Kari, Teresa.**

**Hoy por ser el primer capi voy a contestar aqui los reviews, pero creo que lo haré por PM más adelante :) Que es un coñazo hacerlo por aquí, la verdad xD**

**Laura: **cariño, tu nick es muy raro y ya tenemos confianza y eso, ya sabes quien eres, no? xDDD Sí, he subido, y hoy más, pa que veas :D Espero que hoy también te quedes a cuadros jajajaja y que leas y que te guste, que este si que es totalmente nuevo para ti :) Te amo pajarito (L)

**AlexJLaw95: **¡No me digas que eres de Madrid! Pues espero no cagarla mucho xD Odio equivocarme con las cosas jajaja. Me alegro de que te guste ;)

**HutcherMuser: **sí, va a ser loco, y lo que queda por llegar más todavía xD con lo del porro estaba como puf q hago lo dejo o no? y al final dije mira, a tomar por culo, claro que lo dejo, es mi fic y ademas quiero que la gente se quede como tu te quedaste, que no se lo esperen, que digan, ostia! mira eso. SIII CINNA ES UN CAMELLO! JAJAJAJJA camello gay, me encanta xD gracias por leer, Marvel te manda muchos besos y otras cosas más sucias jajajaja muaaa guapa!

**DandelioN2: **Ya lo dije en el summary, esta historia es muuuuy diferente. Katniss es muy destructiva, y sí, muy adicta. Iré actualizando cada 10 días/2 semanas porque los capis son bastante largos y además tampoco quiero ir con prisas. Son capis muy trabajados, espero que se note. Aw, yo tampoco puedo viajar, la mierda de crisis esta, ya que no tengo trabajo al menos escribo xD Ya iremos hablando, de esta historia por ahora llevo 4 capis, si más adelante quisieras traducirla no tengo problema ya lo sabes, yo encantada :) mil gracias por pasarte.

**CarlaMellark: **KAAAATNIIIIIS! Aqui tienes el siguiente capi :) Ya irás sabiendo más acerca de los personajes, no tengas prisa ;) muaaaa guapa!

**lgandara93: **PEDROOOOOO llegas por lo pelos, so guarra! (con amor) ya te vale eh, si no es con amenazas nada de nada xD Me tomaré ese review como un "prometo dejarte uno en condiciones la próxima vez". Te sigo queriendo igualmente, Peeta/Pedro/Peter/Ernesto/etc :)

* * *

_Marvelous_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Suzanne Collins, todo lo demás es producto de mi loca cabeza, en colaboración con lgandara93. Lemmons fuertes, violencia, drogas, malas palabras.

* * *

A pesar de que tenía mucha resaca y de que había dormido pocas horas, Katniss no se fue a dormir hasta las 3:30 de la madrugada del ya odiado lunes. Por suerte para ella, volvía a su amado turno de tarde, con lo cual no tenía que madrugar. Se despertó a las 10, bastante temprano para lo que estaba acostumbrada. Agradeció profundamente notar los rayos de sol sobre la cara. No soportaba levantarse antes de que hubiese salido el sol.

Annie ya había salido de casa, como siempre. Había dejado café frío en la cafetera y galletas sobre la encimera. La morena sonrió y sacó la leche de la nevera. Lo bueno de vivir en una ciudad como Madrid era que podías comprar cualquier cosa, a cualquier hora, cualquier día. El domingo por la tarde habían hecho una compra enorme en Carrefour para aguantar toda la semana, ya que tenían la nevera bajo mínimos. No quedaba leche, pan, huevos… ni siquiera lasaña congelada. Ahora tenían la nevera tan llena que tuvieron que jugar al tetris para guardar la compra.

Katniss saboreó su café "recién" hecho y se comió dos galletas. Se dio una ducha y pasó el resto de la mañana enfrente de la televisión, en ropa interior. Cuando la hora llegó, se puso el uniforme del trabajo y caminó hasta la boca de metro más cercana. Empezaba la jornada laboral.

No fue horrible, ni mucho menos, pero sí tediosa. Las horas pasaban despacio, los clientes no paraban de aparecer, el jefe no paraba de quejarse. Y es que Katniss siempre tenía movidas con el jefe. Ella era la única que hablaba inglés de manera fluida, dado que era su lengua materna. Esa había sido la razón principal por la que había conseguido el empleo. El problema residía en que, en un empleo como aquel, de cara al público, se suponía que uno debía ser atento y amable con los clientes. Pero Katniss no era ninguna de esas dos cosas. Era borde con todo el mundo, incluso con la gente de su tierra. De hecho era más borde con ellos que con el resto, pues la exasperaba cuando empezaban a preguntarle de dónde era, cuánto tiempo llevaba en España, y cosas semejantes. Katniss siempre mentía y decía que estaba estudiando, que llevaba poco tiempo y no conocía nada. No le interesaban sus paisanos lo más mínimo, por algo había huido de casa a los 18 años, por algo no mantenía relación con su familia ni con su pasado.

Cuando por fin llegó a casa, tras 8 horas de intensa jornada laboral, Katniss estaba muerta de hambre y de cansancio. Nada más entrar por la puerta tiró al suelo el bolso, caminó hasta el sofá, y se dejó caer en él. Annie ni siquiera levantó la vista, estaba muy concentrada haciendo un sudoku. Suspiró sonoramente. Era una tontería, pero le molestaba mucho que la interrumpiesen cuando hacía sudokus, crucigramas, o pasatiempos que requerían toda su concentración. No eran fáciles, pero se esforzaba y los lograba completar. En cualquier caso Annie tenía que hablar con Katniss de forma urgente, por lo que dejó la revista sobre la mesa y la miró directamente a los ojos.

- La fiesta – se limitó a decir.

- ¿Qué pasa con ella? – Katniss fumaba con calma un cigarrillo. Por fin se sentía como en casa. En el pack de "en casa" se incluían las neurosis de Annie.

- ¡Qué pasa con ella! Quedan cuatro días, no tenemos vestidos, nuestro pelo es una mierda, ¡ni siquiera tenemos acompañantes!

Kat miró a Annie intentando contener la risa. Estaba histérica. ¡Era una fiesta, por el amor de dios! Para Katniss solo se trataba de un lugar lleno de música, alcohol, drogas, tíos buenos, y con suerte, comida. No se lo tomaba, ni de lejos, tan en serio como su amiga.

- En primer lugar, Annie. Yo no voy a ir acompañada a la fiesta. Espero salirlo, que no es lo mismo. En segundo lugar, ¡tenemos toda la santa semana para buscar vestido! Relájate, hazte una tila, o mejor tómate un valium.

- Pero…

- En tercer lugar – Katniss interrumpió a su amiga – nuestro pelo no está tan mal. Y no podemos permitirnos ir a la peluquería, lo sabes. Tenemos que comprarnos vestidos y pagarle a Cinna. Si quieres nos alisamos el pelo la una a la otra, o nos pasamos las tenacillas. Pero yo no paso de ahí. Ya iré en navidad a cortarme las puntas. Solo queda un mes, no es tanto.

Annie miró a su amiga. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero lo pensó mejor y se calló. Así en hasta tres ocasiones. Finalmente resopló y siguió haciendo su sudoku. Katniss puso los ojos en blanco y fue a la cocina, negando con la cabeza. Acabó cenando un bol de cereales. Después, para su propia sorpresa, empezó a buscar vestidos por internet en toda clase de páginas de moda. No tardó mucho en encontrar uno que sabía que era perfecto para Annie. Corto, muy corto, y con un escote con forma de corazón y palabra de honor. La falda del vestido – porque, a pesar de ser un vestido, se dividía en falda y corpiño – era de tela de tul color rosa fucsia. Volátil y ligera. A Annie le iba a encantar. En la parte del pecho la tela cambiaba. Era de color negro, de una tela que, por lo que se apreciaba en el ordenador, era de satén. Era perfecto.

- ¡Annie! Ven, mira lo que he encontrado – gritó Katniss desde la cocina. No obtuvo respuesta. - ¿Annie? ¡Tierra llamando a Annie Cresta! – Katniss agudizó el oído. No se escuchaba nada. Se mosqueó y fue hasta el cuarto de su amiga. – Oye, Annie, estás…

La pregunta se quedó a medias. En otro mundo, muy lejos de aquel dormitorio y de aquel piso, Annie Cresta flotaba en el aire, sobre un mar tremendamente azul. No quería preocupaciones, no quería discusiones, tampoco enfados. Los tres valiums que se había tomado le habían hecho efecto rápidamente. A lo lejos creyó oír a Katniss. Era una voz de ultratumba, lejana. ¿Era Dios? Podría ser, Dios hablándole con una voz conocida, para que así no tuviese miedo. Nunca lo sabría. La voz se calló y un extraño manto de calidez – que no era más que el edredón – la cubrió para permitirle seguir en su profundo sueño. Katniss, sin un ápice de sueño pero sin nada más que hacer, se fue a la cama. Tres horas después se quedó dormida.

A la mañana siguiente Katniss siguió buscando vestidos, esta vez para ella misma. Había olvidado lo divertida que era la moda, y lo cara que resultaba. Le costó, pero encontró un vestido bastante adecuado para la fiesta y para su cuerpo. Con su delgadez no era fácil encontrar un vestido que le quedase del todo bien, todos le hacían bolsas o le marcaban los huesos demasiado. Pero este en concreto se acercaba bastante al vestido perfecto. Cada vez le gustaba más. Era de color negro, su color predilecto para los vestidos. No era ajustado, aunque tampoco ancho. Con un solo hombro cubierto, la tela caía por el pecho con mucha naturalidad, dejando entrever una especie de top interno que llevaba el propio vestido. Era corto, aunque tampoco demasiado corto, por la mitad del muslo más o menos, todo dependía de la altura de la modelo con respecto a la suya. No lo pensó más, ese era el vestido. Repasó en su armario hasta encontrar unos tacones adecuados y le cogió prestado a Annie un clutch para la ocasión.

Una vez el atuendo estuvo completo, Katniss se sentó delante del ordenador y le mandó a su amiga un e-mail con las páginas de los vestidos para que ésta les echara un último vistazo. Ella tenía la última palabra. La respuesta no tardó en llegar, con muchas mayúsculas y símbolos de exclamación por todas partes. En resumen, amaba los vestidos e iba a comprarlos nada más contestar el correo. Si Annie Cresta pecaba de algo, era de impulsiva, todos conocían esa faceta suya. Horas después de comprar los vestidos llamaron por teléfono para confirmar las tallas y la dirección de envío. Primera parte del "plan fiesta" completada.

La semana pasó lenta. Era desesperante para las dos amigas lo despacio que el tiempo parecía pasar. Cuanto más rápido querían que el tiempo pasase, menos lo hacía. Los vestidos habían llegado el jueves por la mañana, y tal y como Katniss había previsto, eran perfectos para ambas. El viernes, gracias a Annie y a pesar de que Katniss no pudo salir antes del trabajo, lograron estar a las 12 de la noche ya preparadas: vestidas, maquilladas, peinadas, y con todos los complementos en su sitio. Katniss había intentado ponerse en contacto con Cinna en varias ocasiones, sin éxito. Estaba tremendamente ocupado con la organización de la fiesta. Aquello suponía un problema para las chicas, porque significaba que no habían podido pillar en toda la semana. Kat había estado tentada de perderse por el centro y buscar a algún otro camello, pero le hubiese costado más dinero, y seguramente hubiese sido droga de peor calidad. Habría sido una mala inversión. Las dos amigas habían consumido sus reservas de valium aquella semana y empezaban a pensar que no tendrían noticias del "señorito importante", como había empezado a llamar Annie a Cinna – Katniss le llamaba "ese marica de los cojones" – hasta que el jueves se dignó a contestar el teléfono y apalabró con ellas ciertas sustancias para el día de la fiesta. Tendrían que esperar hasta llegar a la discoteca, buscarle, encontrarle, y por fin obtendrían su preciada droga.

Las amigas de Annie, que por nada del mundo se perderían una fiesta de tal magnitud, llegaron a la una en punto, tal y como habían quedado. Iban vestidas bastante monas, pero sin duda Annie y Katniss destacaban más.

- Guau chicas… vais realmente preciosas – dijo Marta con los ojos como platos.

Katniss sonrió con suficiencia. Ya lo sabía. Era un poco engreída, pero como siempre decía, "las cosas como son". Ella iba más guapa que el resto gracias a aquel vestido negro, conjuntado con unos tacones rojos y un clutch del mismo color de los zapatos. La consigna de la fiesta era llevar algo rojo. En el caso de Annie, por ejemplo, solo era el tanga… cada uno interpretaba lo que quería a través de la consigna. Sea como fuere, las cinco chicas habían cumplido y llevaban algo de ese color.

- Gracias Marta. Ahora vengo, me preparo el bolso y nos vamos, ¿vale? – Todas asintieron. – Annie, deberías hacer lo mismo.

Katniss desapareció hacia su cuarto. Se aseguró de llevarlo todo. Su preciada BlackBerry, el NIE, la tarjeta de crédito, el tabaco, y por supuesto, dinero. Iba a necesitar bastante para pagarle a Cinna toda la droga que quería comprarle. La nariz le picaba peligrosamente. Cuando por fin estuvo lista se lo hizo saber al resto.

- Yo ya estoy, chicas – dijo mientras entraba al salón - ¿nos vamos?

- Espera Kat, no encuentro mi cartera… - Annie, cómo no, buscando sus cosas a última hora.

- Pues mira bien, haz el favor, ya es bastante tarde – contestó su amiga, un poco más borde de lo habitual. Annie la fulminó con la mirada.

Tras 10 minutos de búsqueda resultó que la cartera estaba en el fondo de su bolso. Había buscado en todos sitios, menos en aquel, porque suponía que no la había guardado aún.

- ¡Pero no lo entiendo! ¡No la he guardado yo!

- Es obvio que sí, Annie.

- Pero…

- Da igual. Ya la tienes. Coge el bolso y vámonos.

Kat vio que su amiga estaba al borde del llanto. Se sintió culpable por gritarle, como siempre, y la abrazó.

- Lo siento, Ann. Es solo que tengo ganas de salir y olvidarme de todo. Estoy segura de que tu también. Toda la semana trabajando… aguantando al jefe… sin saber nada de Cinna… no sé tú, pero yo estoy deseando tomarme unas copas y meterme unos tiritos – sonrió tímidamente. Annie la imitó. – Y si encima ligamos…

- ¡Ojalá! – los chicos eran la gran debilidad de Annie. - ¿Crees que mi vestido es lo suficientemente sexy?

- Cariño, créeme, no pasarás desapercibida para nadie – dijo la morena con una gran sonrisa en los labios – estás rompedora. Pero si nos quedamos aquí no lo verá nadie. ¿Nos vamos?

Annie la miró, sonrió, y asintió. Cogieron los abrigos y salieron, por fin, a la fría noche madrileña.

En menos de veinte minutos ya estaban en la calle que les había indicado Cinna que estaba la fiesta, raro era que el tráfico en Madrid aquella noche fuese tan fluido pero no les importó pues las chicas iban hablando y comentando como locas a cerca de la muy esperada fiesta. Sí, se notaba que en aquella calle se estaba montando algo gordo pues una gigantesca cola de gente, la cual daba la vuelta a la manzana, lo demostraba con creces.

- ¡El Capitolio! –chilló Annie mientras salía la primera del taxi y miraba el enorme cartel de neón que indicaba el nombre del local - Cinna ha alquilado El Capitolio, ¿cómo es posible?

"Es Cinna", pensó Katniss para sí misma, "ese hombre puede hacer cualquier cosa". Desde pasar drogas hasta alquilar el local más solicitado de todo Madrid. El grupo de chicas se encaminó a la entrada con algo de miedo, ¿las dejarían pasar? Cinna le dijo a Katniss que estaba invitada, pero no sabía si tendrían que tragarse aquella gigantesca cola de gente. Un enorme guarda de seguridad las escrutó a todas de arriba abajo y al rato sonrió con diablura. Eso demostraba que aquella noche Katniss estaba para morirse de buenorra.

- Nombres – espetó el calvo de casi dos metros de alto y tres de ancho, mirando su carpeta y pasando hojas mecanografiadas- ¿Por favor? – dijo, al cabo de un tiempo, intentando sonreír.

- Everdeen, soy…

- Ah, sí, Katniss – la cortó este, haciendo que la morena abriera los ojos de par en par - Estás la primera en la lista junto a… cuatro personas más.

- Así es – contestó Annie, un tanto sonrojada por salir de las primeras en una lista de invitados de un acontecimiento tan importante.

El segurata sonrió una última vez, para ser concretos, sonrió de lado y guiñó al ojo discretamente a Katniss, y les abrió las enormes puertas que franqueaban la entrada.

- Guao – es todo lo que pudieron decir el grupo de mujeres al entrar en aquel lugar.

Mágico, todo el lugar parecía simplemente mágico. Si desde fuera la discoteca parecía grande, por dentro lo era más todavía. "El Capitolio" estaba dispuesta en tres pisos de infinitos metros cuadrados ylos cuales Cinna había bautizado como "El Infierno" para la planta baja, "La Tierra" para la principal, y "El Cielo" para el último piso.

El grupo de chicas creía encontrase en la planta de en medio, pues toda la explanada estaba decorada con enormes alfombras que simulaban el aspecto de hierba y tierra, flores y plantas de colores estridentes, una hilera de enredaderas dispuestas en espiral decoraban los capiteles y las finas columnas que aguantaban la estructura de la estancia.

La explanada tenía tres tipos de niveles y se distinguían por un pequeño escalón que tenía un reborde de tela amarilla, y en cada uno de ellos había colocadas jaulas y barras en las que gogos y travestis bailaban al son de una canción que no se llegaba a distinguir entre el griterío de la gente que ya ocupaba el lugar. En el centro había un árbol gigantesco, cuyas ramas alcanzaban el techo y se expandían por toda la sala, y de él salían luces y líneas de colores, simulando así que el propio árbol era el que sustentaba energía al resto de la fiesta. En el árbol había algo que ha Katniss la dejó de piedra. Un niño – aunque no estaba segura si era chico o chica – que no superaba los quince de años de edad. Marta explicó que aquel chaval (que resultaba ser un chico), era uno de los mejores DJs que podía haber ahora mismo, que todo el mundo lo solicitaba, ninguna de ellas se cuestionaba cómo Cinna había conseguido que actuara esa noche.

El chaval puso un remix de "She wolf" de David Guetta y luces de varios colores surgieron de la mesa de mezclas, ascendían por el árbol, y se expandían por las enredaderas hasta perderse en el horizonte. Al fondo de la sala se podía ver las escaleras mecánicas y el ascensor que llevaba a los otros pisos.

- Vayamos abajo – gritó Katniss, comenzando a andar entre el gentío - Seguro que Cinna está en "el infierno"

Tras un par de codazos y pisotones las chicas consiguieron llegar a piso inferior, pero se perdieron algunas por el camino con lo cual sólo bajaron Annie y Katniss. Para poder pasar a la sala las dos chicas pasearon por un enorme pasillo lleno de puertas grises y detrás de ellas mejor no saber qué se estaba aconteciendo. Por los pasillos deambulaban personas de la misma estética que Katniss o que Annie. Gente vestida de rojo o negro, tal y como había indicado muy expresamente Cinna que era "imprescindible para entrar en la fiesta". Annie se sobrecogió un poco al recordar aquel detalle, pero al instante recordó que justamente llevaba puesto un minúsculo tanga de encaje de color rojo, punto para ella.

- ¡Eso es llevar algo rojo, así que espero Cinna no se queje! – rió Annie mientras llegaban al final del pasillo.

Un hombre de tez oscura que iba disfrazado de diablo travesti les abrió otra enorme puerta mientras les gruñía, enseñando unos colmillos de plástico. La sala claramente parecía el Infierno, concretamente parecía una representación a gran escala de "El Infierno de Dante". Todo estaba iluminado con fluorescentes zigzagueantes de colores rojos y blancos. Enormes cortinas de terciopelo negro caían del techo, en ellas se golpeaban imágenes de llamas y fuegos provenientes de unos proyectores meticulosamente escondidos. Entre el juego de luces, las cortinas, y la simple música resonante (que no era la misma que en la planta superior), aquello daba realmente pavor, era siniestro.

También esta sala tenía diferentes niveles a variadas alturas. En una esquina, en uno de los círculos más amplios, había una barra de bar semicircular. "Por fin", pensaron las dos morenas a la vez, resoplando y dirigiéndose hacía allí.

Caminaron como locas a la barra mientras seguían contemplando el resto de la decoración, se notaba que Cinna había dado su lado más gay y se había esforzado al máximo. Había plataformas con jaulas donde hombres vestidos con un simple tanga rojo o negro y unos cuernos de plástico en la cabeza se restregaban con otros mismos de su sexo ataviados de la misma forma. Gigantescas esculturas de Venus griegas estaban dispuestas por la sala y de algunos de los pechos de estas salía un líquido rojo transparente que llegaba hasta unas poncheras con forma de conchas. Katniss consiguió pedir a gritos una copa de vodka con limón a una camarera rubia ultraoperada y mientras esperaba a que se la diesen prosiguió buscando con la mirada.

- Annie, voy a buscar a Cinna, nos vemos… - Katniss miró a su alrededor y suspiró. Aquello era enorme. – Nos vemos por aquí dentro de un rato. Ten el móvil cerca.

- Pero Kat, ¿dónde demonios vas a buscar? No sé si has visto el tamaño de esto – dijo Annie señalando a su entorno.

- Lo he visto, gracias por la info. Pero tengo que intentarlo. Si no – bajó la voz y susurró en el oído de Annie – no conseguiremos lo que nos está guardando Cinna. Y yo quiero. ¿Tú no? – Annie asintió decidida. – Ve a tomar una copa o algo, luego te busco.

- Vale. Pasa de mí si me ves con algún tío. Me mandas un mensaje y nos vemos luego. ¡Suerte!

Kat agitó su mano en el aire a modo de despedida y miró a su alrededor. Todo el mundo conocía a Cinna en aquella fiesta, no podía ser tan difícil dar con él. Pero, ¿a quién le preguntaba? Pensó en los camareros. Los miró y puso los ojos en blanco. Sin duda la firma del diseñador estaba en todos ellos: pelos cardados, maquilles imposibles, ropas de cuero y charol, incluso collares de perro. Eso para los que estaban vestidos. Había gran cantidad de chicos y chicas paseándose con bandejas llenas de bebidas cuyo único uniforme era un minúsculo tanga negro. También había gogos sobre plataformas con los cuerpos brillantes por lo que parecían aceites y purpurinas varias. Algunas chicas llevaban serpientes sobre los hombros. Entrecerró los ojos cuando éstos se toparon sobre la escena gay que se estaba viviendo a escasos metros de ella sobre una de las plataformas. Les faltaba un solo empujón para ponerse a follar allí en medio. Y algo le decía a Katniss que acabarían haciéndolo. Aquello se pasaba de exagerado y estrambótico, pero por alguna extraña razón, hacía sonreír a Katniss. Se sentía a gusto en aquel ambiente, tan oscuro, perverso y siniestro.

Se acercó a otra barra que había cerca – el infierno estaba atestado de ellas – y le preguntó a la persona que había al otro lado.

- ¡Oye! – Gritó por encima de la música - ¿Sabes dónde está Cinna?

El camarero la miró de arriba abajo dándole un buen repaso y, sin decir nada, señaló hacia las espaldas de Katniss. Al fondo de aquel nivel, y pegada a la pared, había una gran plataforma. Era un reservado enorme, y justo en el centro, en una enorme cama redonda, estaba Cinna.

Katniss le dio las gracias al camarero y fue hacia Cinna con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

- Mi querida Katniss – dijo Cinna cuando ésta llegó, sonriendo también - ¡Por fin te veo! Sé que me has llamado varias veces, pero he estado muy ocupado. Lo siento muchísimo, cariño.

- No importa. Es una fiesta impresionante Cinna, en serio – Kat miró a su alrededor sonriendo, intentando parecer asombrada. Un camarero ligero de ropa le ofreció una copa de champán y ella aceptó gustosa.

- Bueno, me dije a mí mismo, ¡Cinna! Si vas a dar una fiesta, tienes que darla bien. ¿No te parece un tema estupendo? El infierno. Me dije también, puede que tú estés en el infierno, pero conoces a demasiada gente que sigue con los pies en la tierra. Lo del cielo fue cosa de los organizadores. Pero es una planta de lo más aburrida. Por cierto, adoro tus zapatos, querida. Me encanta que hayas respetado los colores de la fiesta. Gracias.

- Boh, no ha sido nada – Katniss fingió una sonrisa e intentó no parecer impaciente. – No quiero ser grosera, pero la verdad es que te buscaba por una razón en concreto. Creo que sabes cuál es… Lo que tienes para mí.

- Oh, claro. Pero no hay prisa, acabas de llegar, siéntate y acábate el champán.

Katniss obedeció y se bebió la copa de un solo trago. A Cinna no le sorprendió. Suspiró, fue a por una segunda copa y se la tendió. Ella la aceptó.

- Cinna, Annie me está esperando. No es que te quiera ver solo por eso… – Katniss enrojeció levemente. Sí que era solo por _eso_. – Pero en fin, querría que me lo dieses ya.

- Verás, Katniss, si te soy sincero, yo no lo tengo. – Katniss se tomó un momento para asimilar lo que le estaban diciendo. Los ojos se le salían de las órbitas. – Entiéndeme. Soy el anfitrión, no puedo ir por ahí con bolsitas llenas de coca o de pastillas. ¡Pero tranquila! Alguien la tiene. Tu coca, digo.

- Alguien – dijo Katniss en tono borde. – Alguien tiene mi coca. Genial Cinna, te has lucido. A estas alturas ya debe habérsela terminado.

- Oh, vamos, Peeta no es así, te la está guardando, lo sé. Le di órdenes de ello.

- ¿Peeta? – Katniss frunció el ceño. ¿Qué nombre era ese? - ¿Así se llama el tío al que has regalado mi coca? Aunque no lo haya hecho, aunque no se la haya metido… ¿cómo demonios esperas que lo encuentre?

- Pues… - A Cinna le cambió la cara, era obvio que no había pensado en aquello.

- ¡Pues nada! Joder Cinna… me largo. Felicidades por la fiesta.

- ¡Espera, Kat! Quiero hablar contigo de algo importante – dijo mientras la cogía del brazo. Cinna sabía que era ahora o nunca, no tendría otra oportunidad de hablar con ella.

- ¡Quita! Ya has hecho bastante. – Katniss se bebió la segunda copa rápidamente, mientras escuchaba las continuas disculpas de Cinna. – Bullshit – le dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Y se fue a buscar al tal Peter.

Salió disparada hacia la barra que tenía más cerca y pidió un whisky. Estaba muy enfadada. ¿Dónde se suponía que iba a buscar? Aquello era buscar una aguja en un pajar. No sabía cómo era el tal Peter, ni si aquel era su verdadero nombre, si era rubio, moreno… ni siquiera sabía si estaba en aquella planta. Podría estar paseándose por el cielo en aquellos momentos, hasta el culo de coca, sin ninguna preocupación. Se quedó mirando a la nada mientras pensaba. No podía quedarse ahí de pie con las manos vacías, tenía que pensar en un plan, aunque fuese descabellado y desesperado. En su mente empezó a desarrollarse el plan. Pondría su mejor sonrisa y se ligaría a alguien que tuviese material. Después se las ingeniaría para robárselo. Seguramente tendría que acostarse con su objetivo, pero no era problema. Si lo conseguía, habría valido la pena. Apuró el whisky se pidió otro. Para conseguir su objetivo tenía que emborracharse de verdad, no iba a ser capaz de hacerlo tan sobria.

Muchos whiskys después empezó a sentirse mareada. Aquello era buena señal, la borrachera había comenzado. Estaba sonriendo sin esfuerzo y tenía ganas de follar. Estaba más que preparada para que empezase su propia fiesta. "Y ahora, ¿dónde voy?". Era la pregunta del millón. Dónde buscar a alguien dispuesto a compartir su cocaína y a quien poder robársela, acostándose con él. "El baño – pensó con un una bombilla imaginaria sobre la cabeza – ahí seguro que encuentro a alguien, como la semana pasada. Esta vez haré el esfuerzo y me follaré a quien haga falta."

Caminó con rumbo fijo hacia el baño de hombres como si de una reina se tratase. Abrió la puerta de golpe, como en las películas. Se sentía de puta madre, y tenía pensado sentirse todavía mejor. Pero cuando no la miraron como a ella le hubiese gustado. Se la quedaron mirando en silencio, asombrados por su presencia allí, por su obvia borrachera y por lo incómodo de la situación. Katniss suspiró. "Deberían hacerme caso, y solo me miran como si fuese un puto payaso de feria", pensó. Caminó tambaleándose hasta el fondo del baño, donde estaban los inodoros individuales, intentando mover sus caderas de manera sensual, mientras pensaba en lo capullos que eran los hombres que la rodeaban. Y el pánico se apoderó de ella.

Una arcada le subió por la garganta. Necesitaba vomitar, y rápido. Abrió la primera puerta que tenía delante y dio gracias a Dios porque no había nadie dentro. No era la primera vez que le sucedía aquello, aunque era obvio que no era plato de su gusto. Katniss era bastante dada a los excesos, de todo tipo. Sin tiempo para pensar en nada se abocó a la taza del váter y vomitó como si no hubiese un mañana. Sus manos agarraban con fuerza la porcelana blanca mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba. Aquello empezaba a ser vergonzoso. Vomitó todo el líquido ambarino que había en su organismo y, cuando notó que las arcadas habían cesado, se puso de pie. Se alisó el vestido y el pelo con esmero, evaluando los daños. No había salpicaduras de vómito. Salió en busca de una servilleta de papel para limpiarse los labios cuando se topó con un chico que la estaba mirando.

- Nena, ¿estás bien?

Katniss puso los ojos en blanco.

- Sí, de puta madre. ¿Tienes un chicle?

- ¿Qué? – el tipo frunció el ceño. Parecía bastante tonto. – Oh, un chicle… claro, toma. - ¿Quién lleva chicles a una fiesta? Parece ser que los tontos. Bien por Katniss.

Kat se metió dos chicles en la boca y encendió un cigarrillo. Quería que aquel sabor horrible desapareciese.

- Gracias – dijo esforzándose en sonreír. – Me llamo Kat, por cierto.

- Es un verdadero placer, cariño, de verdad. Me encantan las chicas como tú.

- ¿Las chicas como yo? – Preguntó intrigada Katniss - ¿A qué te refieres?

El chico la miró con suficiencia. Visto de cerca tenía una cara de capullo que echaba para atrás.

- Sí, ya sabes. Borrachas, yonkis, tías que vomitan, de las que nunca se acuerdan de nada. Chicas como tú – dijo pasándose la lengua por los labios. Aquel gesto tan sexy, en los labios de aquel hombre, provocaba arcadas en el estómago de Katniss.

- Eres un cabrón – susurró Katniss mirándolo a los ojos. Él la miró, relamiéndose, y ella aprovechó para darle un buen rodillazo en la entrepierna. Dos segundos más tarde el chico estaba en el suelo, torcido por el dolor. Cuando levantó la mirada se topó con dos ojos azules que le sonreían.

- ¿Has dicho Kat? – Dijo el desconocido mirándola a los ojos – ¿De Katniss?

- ¿Cómo sabes cuál es mi nombre? – contestó poniéndose a la defensiva. Aquel rubio la miraba sin parar de sonreír mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo. A Katniss le pareció sexy.

- Te lo he oído decir. Antes de tu movimiento ninja contra ese pobre diablo – dijo señalando al suelo. El chico había conseguido sentarse y la miraba con cara de odio. Katniss lo ignoró.

- Me refiero a cómo sabes lo de Katniss. Solo dije Kat. Podría ser Katrina, Katherine, Catalina. Pero tú dijiste Katniss.

- Encajas perfectamente en la descripción que Cinna me dio – se limitó a decir.

- Eres… eres Peter?

- Soy Peeta – contestó ahogando una risita. Todo el mundo le llamaba Peter. Era aún peor cuando le preguntaban si en realidad se llamaba Pedro. – Peeta Mellark.

Cinna había puesto a Peeta en sobre aviso a cerca de Kat. Se la estaba jugando dándole a Peeta la droga, y lo sabía, a Katniss no le iba a gustar nada aquello. Pero era la única alternativa que tenía, y sabía que podía confiar en el rubio, nunca le había fallado. La describió perfectamente. Alta, muy delgada, pelo largo de color oscuro, aunque no negro. Ojos grises, mirada gris, triste, vidriosa y profunda. Mirada de haber vivido 50 años y no la mitad de esos. Grandes ojeras moradas bajo sus ojos. Labios carnosos y apetecibles. "Tiene cara de chuparla de puta madre, cara de ángel. Pero créeme, no lo es. No seas ingenuo, no tiene un pelo de santa. Te buscará y te encontrará. Se llama Katniss Everdeen."

Peeta se sorprendió cuando la vio, era mucho más guapa de lo que se había imaginado. Y se veía a la legua que no era ningún ángel, su cara irradiaba hostilidad y mala ostia. Su mirada era fría y dura, y su sonrisa demostraba superficialidad. Estaba acostumbrada a sonreír falsamente, y se notaba. En la mente de Peeta sólo había una pregunta en ese momento. "¿Cuánto cobras, preciosa?". Peeta Mellark tampoco era ningún santo y frecuentaba la compañía de señoritas de compañía. Estaba convencido de que Katniss era una de esas señoritas, no solo por su atuendo sino también por su actitud. Lo que no sabía era que estaba totalmente equivocado.

- Peeta, es un verdadero placer conocerte por fin. Te he estado buscando. Dime por favor que tienes algo para mí.

- Sí, tengo algo para ti – en la mente de Peeta aquello tenía doble sentido – Cinna me dijo que me buscarías y que me encontrarías. Aunque no esperaba que este fuese el lugar, la verdad, me sorprende tu capacidad de búsqueda.

- Soy una chica de recursos. Ahora, vamos, a dentro – Kat le hizo un gesto con el brazo y le invitó a entrar en uno de los inodoros. Eligió otro diferente a aquel en el que había vomitado.

- ¿A dentro? ¿Ya?

- Peeta, no querrás que lo hagamos aquí fuera delante de todos – dijo Katniss levantando una ceja. Peeta flipó y se pasó de nuevo una mano por el pelo de forma nerviosa. No, no quería eso. - ¿Qué te sorprende tanto?

- No te imaginaba haciéndolo en los baños, eso es todo.

Katniss se encogió de hombros y sonrió mordiéndose el labio, y Peeta empezó a derretirse poco a poco. Aquella chica tenía algo muy especial. Una vez encerrados en el pequeño cubículo Katniss se apresuró en abrir su pequeño bolso. "Claro – pensó Peeta – quiere que le pague". Iba a preguntarle cuánto, cuando vio que sacaba una tarjeta y un billete. Empezó a enrollar el billete con cuidado.

- Vamos, dámela. Te invitaré a una, tranquilo.

"Se quiere meter un tirito antes de follar. Vale, no hay problema." Sacó la bolsita con el polvo blanco y Katniss empezó a relamerse. Tenía muchas ganas de meterse. Se agachó sobre la tapa del váter e hizo dos largas y gruesas rayas. No tardó nada en meterse la primera. Estuvo muy, muy tentada de meterse la segunda, pero había prometido que era para él. Le tendió el billete con recelo.

- Tu turno – dijo poniéndose de pie mientras notaba el subidón – está buenísima, disfrútala.

Peeta no dijo nada. La miró a los ojos, intentando que ella no notase la incipiente erección que sin saberlo había causado en él mientras se drogaba, tomó el billete, se agachó y se la metió. Estaba muy buena. Ambos se quedaron apoyados en la pared, jadeando levemente, notando el efecto de la droga en silencio. Estaban muy a gusto.

- ¿Te apetece tomar una copa? – preguntó Katniss al fin. Peeta se sorprendió. ¿Una copa? – Me hace falta, no he disfrutado de la fiesta ni un solo minuto desde que he llegado.

- Está bien, salgamos. Una copa. – Peeta resopló. "Lo que tengo que hacer para echar un polvo".

Se sentaron en uno de los muchos sofás que había por la zona y pidieron un par de copas, bastante cargadas. Para Katniss nunca era suficiente el alcohol que tomaba. Hablaron de cosas banales, de la fiesta, de Cinna, de Madrid, del tiempo. Hasta que Peeta soltó la bomba.

- Oye, Katniss, quiero preguntarte algo, si no es indiscreción.

- Dime, pregunta lo que quieras. – sonrió. Sí que tenía cara de ángel. Peeta carraspeó.

- ¿Cuáles son tus honorarios?

- Mis honorarios. – Kat lo miró sin entender. ¿Quería saber cuánto cobraba? Aquello era raro. Entonces se fijó en la manera en que él la estaba mirando. Aquellos ojos azules se estaban posando sobre sus labios con demasiada frecuencia, sus piernas estaban chocando de manera innecesaria todo el rato, se pasaba la mano por el pelo constantemente. Estaba claro que él quería follar. Las piezas encajaron en el cerebro de Katniss y sintió una leve punzada de decepción. La estaba llamando puta, y preguntándole el precio. – Esta noche no estoy de servicio, he venido a la fiesta a divertirme, lo siento.

No sabía por qué le había mentido, pero lo había hecho. No era la primera vez que la confundían con una prostituta. Sonrió para no parecer que estaba dolida, pues lo estaba, pero su orgullo le impedía mostrar sus sentimientos. No iba a permitir que la viesen llorar. Si parecía una puta esa cosa suya, ella se había encargado de tener aquel aspecto. En aquel momento se sintió totalmente patética. Se acabó la copa y se levantó.

- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Peeta.

- A por otra copa. Ahora vengo. Te traigo otra.

Sin darle tiempo a responder Katniss desapareció de camino a la barra, una vez más. Se acordó de Annie y se maldijo. ¿Dónde estaría? Miró el móvil, no tenía mensajes, eso era bueno, quería decir que estaba bien.

- Dos chupitos de tequila, un gin tonic de Tanqueray con Nordic Mist y un absolut con limón. Y asegúrate de que sea fanta de limón, no esa mierda de schweppes que me habéis servido antes – gritó a la camarera.

Se bebió el primer chupito de un solo trago cuando la vio. A unos pocos metros de ella había una chica que la estaba mirando con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa en el rostro. Katniss se pasó la lengua por los labios deliberadamente mientras la miraba a los ojos. La chica se mordió levemente el labio inferior. "Presa fácil", pensó Kat. No le iba a resultar difícil hacerse con ella, y era justo lo que necesitaba tras el chasco del rubiales. Desvió la mirada y se bebió el otro chupito. Le hizo un gesto a la camarera haciendo una "V" con los dedos y señaló los chupitos vacíos. Quería dos más. Después miró a la chica en cuestión y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que se acercase. La chica, que aunque nunca lo sabría, se llamaba Almudena, se acercó con paso decidido y se plantó enfrente de Katniss en pocos segundos.

- Bebe – dijo simplemente Kat tendiéndole uno de los chupitos. Las dos bebieron y se quedaron en silencio, mientras Katniss bebía de su vodka para aclararse el tequila que picaba en la garganta.

- Quiero más – anunció Almu con doble sentido. Katniss la miró de arriba abajo evaluado en material. Estaba muy buena y tenía una cara preciosa. Piel pálida, pelo largo de un negro intenso y brillante, ojos marrones y grandes, muy expresivos. Labios muy apetecibles. Siguió bajando la mirada hasta el escote. Tenía un buen par de tetas, no muy grandes, pero tampoco pequeñas, que asomaban discretamente por la camisa negra que llevaba. Definitivamente follable.

- Dos más, gracias – volvió a pedir Katniss a la camarera.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó la jovencita. Katniss la ignoró, sabía que era una pregunta de cortesía. La chavala no debía tener más de 20 años, aunque sabía muy bien a lo que iba.

- Se llama Katniss – dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas. Era Peeta.

- Pues es un verdadero placer, Katniss – Almudena se mordió el labio reprimiendo las ganas que tenía de besar a la morena.

- Este de aquí – dijo Katniss señalando a Peeta – es Peter. Saluda, Pete, no seas tímido.

Katniss sonrió maléficamente. Quería venganza, y aquel era el escenario ideal.

- Encantado, y tú eres…?

- Almudena – dijo ésta mientras Katniss pedía más chupitos, limón y sal.

- ¡Basta de cháchara! Ha llegado la hora de los chupitos de tequila – dijo Katniss enseñando la rodaja de limón y el salero que tenía en las manos. – Me ayudas, ¿verdad Peter?

Katniss no dejó a Peeta contestar. Le acercó la rodaja de limón a los labios y le obligó a morder la corteza. Después acercó sus labios a la pálida piel de su cuello y lo chupó. Peeta jadeó levemente ante el contacto.

- Ahora la sal.

Katniss agitó el salero contra el cuello de Peeta y dejó el salero sobre la barra.

- Y ahora, la parte divertida, toca beberse el chupito.

Katniss miró a Peeta a los ojos y sonrió de lado. Se volvió a acercar y volvió a chupar su cuello, esta vez lleno de sal. Con la sal aún en la lengua se tragó de golpe el tequila y después se acercó a la boca de Peeta para coger el limón, llegando a rozar sus labios.

- Así es como se bebe un buen chupito. ¿Quién es el siguiente?

Así fueron pasando las rondas de chupitos, una tras otra. Cada vez estaban más desinhibidos y Katniss pensó que era un buen momento para atacar. Aquel rubio se iba a enterar de lo puta que podía ser, aunque no cobrase ni un céntimo. Se acercó a su nueva amiga y la cogió por la cintura. Almudena respondió rápidamente y se pegó al cuerpo de Katniss sin importarle la gente que la rodeaba, estaba a gusto y bastante borracha. Se había quedado prendada de aquella mirada grisácea y aquel cuerpo escuálido. La deseaba más que a nada en el mundo en aquel preciso momento. Deseaba todo lo que representaba, la belleza sutil, la delgadez, la melancolía que desprendía, pero sobretodo lo inalcanzable que parecía. Y sin embargo allí estaba, tomando chupitos con ella, pegada a su cuerpo, dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa que le pidiese. Se habría bebido 10 chupitos más si Katniss se lo hubiese pedido. Todas las señales indicaban que la chavala – Katniss – era bollera también, por lo que no se molestó en preguntar. La manera en la que se estaban mirando, la forma de morderse el labio, esa sonrisa…

En un alarde de valentía, e ignorando por completo la presencia de Peeta delante de ellas, hundió sus dedos en la cabellera de Katniss y la besó. Kat no se sorprendió, lo había estado esperando. Además, para que negarlo, tenía ganas de hacerlo. Aquellos labios la habían estado llamando desde el primer momento en que los vio. Colocó sus manos en la delgada cintura de Almudena y la besó profundamente, metiendo sin permiso su lengua en la boquita de la preciosa morena. Notaba como la chavala, que ni de lejos tenía tanta experiencia como Katniss, jadeaba contra su boca, y aquello le encantó. Le gustaba mantener el control. Siguieron peleando un poco más, mordiendo, chupando, succionando y besando, hasta que finalmente se separaron dejando pegadas las frentes, jadeando. Había sido un beso de puta madre.

La cara de Peeta era un poema. Había estado esperando algún movimiento por parte de Kat toda la noche, pero no esperaba que fuese hacia Almudena, lo esperaba hacia él. Se pasó la mano por el pelo y tosió disimuladamente.

- ¿Porqué no nos vamos a algún sitio más íntimo? Ya sabes, tú y yo. Hagamos nuestra propia fiesta. – dijo Peeta.

- No, lo siento, ya te lo he dicho, hoy no trabajo – tenía ganas de partirle la cara, pero se contuvo y siguió sonriendo. Llevó una de sus manos hasta el culo de Almudena y apretó. Notó como ésta dio un pequeño respingo ante el contacto.

- Es una pena… había pensado en algo bastante interesante, si no para ti y para mí para los tres juntos. Podría ser divertido.

- No creo que eso sea posible, Peeta… además – Katniss carraspeó – esto no es un trabajo… lo hago porque me apetece. Lo creas o no, también echo polvos por placer. No todo es trabajo en esta vida.

- ¿De qué habláis? – Dijo Almudena con una voz cantarina – por favor, estamos de fiesta, nada de trabajo – sonrió abiertamente.

- Nada, cariño – contestó Katniss dándole un beso en los labios – no te preocupes, tienes razón, ahora no es momento de hablar de trabajo. De hecho, deberíamos irnos a casa – se arrimó a ella para decirle algo al oído – para seguir con esto en la intimidad.

Almudena soltó una risita y asintió sin decir nada. Nada ni nadie iba a impedirle a Katniss echar un polvo aquella noche, y menos aquel rubio prepotente que la había confundido con una puta.

- Katniss… - aquella mujer la estaba desesperando, y no sabía por qué. Aquello sacaba de quicio a Peeta. Se pasó la mano por el pelo de nuevo y suspiró. – Estaría bien que nos viésemos en otra ocasión. Dime, ¿frecuentas algún club o algo?

Katniss resopló. Peeta se estaba poniendo impertinente, y las continuas negativas de Katniss solo hacían que éste quisiese más y más. No solía ser tan insistente con sus conquistas, pero aquella chica era diferente. Quería follársela hasta reventarla, deseaba tocarla, provocarla, hacerle sufrir con sus caricias, olerla y saborearla. Y cada mirada que le dedicaba aumentaba sus ganas.

- No me vas a encontrar por ahí, Peeta. ¿Quieres algo de mí? Pues búscame. Eres un hombre de recursos – se acerco a él y le puso el dedo índice en el pecho – estoy segura de que no te costará mucho averiguar algo sobre mí. Ahora, si no te importa – dejó su cara a escasos centímetros de la de él – me voy a follar – susurró sonriendo y le dio un beso húmedo en la comisura de los labios. Peeta soltó un jadeo y notó cómo la erección que tenía le molestaba mucho en los vaqueros. – Nos vemos, Peter.

Katniss le dio la mano a Almudena y buscó la salida, dejando a Peeta totalmente atónito.

Peeta tenía un grave en los pantalones en forma de enorme erección, y más le valía solucionarlo pronto o se quedaría con dolor de huevos. Pensó en varias ocasiones en buscar otra compañía, a otra mujer, pero no. Él sólo quería a Katniss. Y si no iba a poder acostarse con ella, no se acostaría con nadie. Se tomó una copa de champán que había por allí encima y se largó de aquella fiesta. Katniss también tenía un serio problema, el fuego empezaba a propagarse en su entrepierna, pero la boca de aquella muchacha con la que compartía el taxi parecía ideal para apagarlo. Iba a aprovecharse de aquella jovencita todo lo posible y ambas disfrutarían mucho.

Nada más llegar a casa constató que estaban solas. Aquello era buena señal. Una vez más se acordó de Annie y se lamentó, no le había mandado ni un solo mensaje, no le había dado ni un poco de coca. Empezó a hacer dos rayas sobre su espejo mientras la chica – de la que seguía sin saber el nombre – paseaba por su habitación. La llamó para que se hiciese una con ella, pero no quiso, así que se metió las dos. Aquella noche había consumido muy poco, quizás por eso estaba tan despejada. Se metió las rayas que tenía preparadas y, sin más preámbulos, se quitó el vestido por la cabeza. Allí estaban por lo que estaban, no iban a hacer una fiesta de pijama, iban a follar. Katniss se acercó hasta Almudena y empezó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa. Uno a uno, fueron liberando una piel pálida y suave que invitaba a ser besada por toda su extensión.

- Quítate la falda – susurró Katniss de manera autoritaria. La morena no dudó ni un segundo y se quedó rápidamente en ropa interior. – Así mucho mejor – Katniss caminó hasta su cama y se tumbó, quedándose apoyada en los codos. - ¿Por qué no vienes hasta aquí y empiezas a desnudarme?

Una cosa estaba clara, esa noche no se iba a andar con chiquitas. Le había jodido, mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir, que un chico guapo y de buena presencia, que parecía simpático y agradable, la confundiese con una prostituta. Para Peeta había sido solamente atar cabos: conoce a Cinna, consume de manera frecuente, es muy guapa, joven, y estaba en el baño de los chicos. Y estaba esa carita de ángel que tenía, que de alguna manera conjuntaba perfectamente con su lengua viperina. Era una mujer misteriosa y fascinante. Y era la mujer que había dejado a Peeta con un calentón de cojones, nunca mejor dicho. Cuando Peeta entró por la puerta de su enorme casa, a las tantas de la madrugada, se fue directamente a su cuarto en la última planta. Su cuarto era su santuario personal, un lugar infranqueable con sus propias normas, donde nadie excepto él podía limpiar, opinar, o si quiera entrar. Era su zulo.

Casi como siguiendo la orden que Katniss había dado, Peeta se tumbó en su cama y empezó a desnudarse. Quería ir despacio y tomárselo con calma, pero no lo consiguió. Torpemente, y sorprendido por la premura que le había entrado, se quitó la camiseta roja que llevaba y lanzó los vaqueros lo más lejos que pudo. Iba a tocarse, y lo iba a hacer ya.

Las chicas tampoco se quedaron cortas. Para el momento en el que Peeta tenía su enorme polla entre sus dedos, Katniss estaba totalmente desnuda sobre su cama, con las piernas muy abiertas, recibiendo unos muy placenteros lengüetazos en su intimidad por parte de Almudena. La chavala no lo hacía mal, movía su lengua de manera firme de arriba abajo, paseándose entre el clítoris de Kat y su rajita, metiendo la lengua como si con ella pudiese penetrarla. Al rato sumó a la ecuación dos dedos que introdujo con calma en el ardiente interior de Katniss. Deseaba llegar al orgasmo con todo su ser.

Peeta no estaba mucho mejor. Empezó a masturbarse de forma lenta, apretando la mano contra su miembro, subiendo y bajando, disfrutando de cada momento y de cada imagen que asaltaba su mente. Katniss desnuda, en su cama. Katniss tocándose a ella misma. Katniss esposada al cabecero de la cama, con los ojos vendados, totalmente a su merced. Katniss con la garganta llena de polla. Katniss con las tetas, el pelo, la cara, llenas de semen. Katniss, Katniss, Katniss.

Katniss apretó con fuerza las sábanas cuando notó los dientes de Almudena apretar su clítoris. Aquello era demasiado, los dientes ejercían fuerza con suavidad sobre aquel botón de placer mientras que tres dedos la penetraban con fuerza y estimulaban su punto G. Arqueó su espalda, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerró los ojos con fuerza, y se corrió.

Peeta no aguantó más aquel ritmo dolorosamente lento que llevaba y aumentó el ritmo hasta llegar a ser frenético. Estaba demasiado cachondo, demasiado cerdo, frustrado y cabreado. Estaba deseando llegar al orgasmo y sentir aquel inigualable placer, pero a la vez quería seguir sintiéndose así, al borde del abismo, con aquel cosquilleo tan característico durante un rato más. La balanza se inclinó inevitablemente hacia el orgasmo y chorros de blanca leche salieron disparados en todas direcciones, manchando todo lo que había a su alrededor. Su pecho y su mano corrieron la peor parte. Pero lo más jodido de todo es que Peeta seguía con ganas, seguía cachondo. Necesitaba el cuerpo de aquella mujer de manera urgente. Se resignó, comió un trozo del chocolate con galleta que tenía en la leja y se fue a dormir.

Al día siguiente Katniss decidió ir a visitar a Cinna. Se levantó con una resaca descomunal, pero hizo el esfuerzo de levantarse de la cama. Su amiga ya no estaba. No había dejado ninguna nota, se había marchado un par de horas antes sin hacer ruido. Katniss observó que las llaves de Annie estaban en la entrada, lo que quería decir que estaba en casa, aunque dormida. Se puso las gafas de sol y se enfrentó al domingo. El cabreo por lo de la noche anterior se le había pasado, y sabía que le debía una disculpa a Cinna por cómo le había hablado. Le había costado lo suyo admitir que no era para tanto, pero había recapacitado y entrado en razón. Entró al edificio justo cuando un hombre trajeado entraba también. No le prestó demasiada atención, puesto que en su mente estaba practicando el discurso que le iba a dar al que esperaba fuese aún su amigo.

Hasta que no se plantó en la puerta de Cinna no se dio cuenta de que, el hombre con el que había compartido ascensor, seguía allí. Entonces Katniss sí que le miró de arriba abajo. Era guapo, asquerosamente guapo, y aquel traje color azul oscuro le sentaba de maravilla. Tenía el pelo negro y los ojos oscuros, y algo había en su mirada que infundía miedo y respeto a partes iguales. ¿Sería un secreta? Katniss se puso alerta. No lo parecía, pero no podía jurarlo. El hombre en cuestión sacó unas llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la oficina de Cinna. O lo que había sido la oficina. Desde el umbral de la puerta Katniss observó cómo habían desaparecido todas las cosas que el diseñador tuviese, desde las lámparas hasta los cuadros, pasando por los libros o el ordenador.

- ¿Dónde está Cinna? – preguntó Katniss para sí misma.

- ¿Qué dices, cariño? – contestó el hombre dejando el maletín que le acompañaba sobre la mesa. Empezó a poner una combinación y lo abrió.

- Cinna. Dónde está. Esta es su oficina.

- Me temo que ya no, cielo. – Katniss frunció el ceño. No le gustaba que le hablasen así. – Dio una fiesta de despedida anoche, ¿no te invitó? En fin, parece ser que ha aceptado no sé qué trabajo en París. No creo que vuelva a España en una larga temporada. – Aquel hombre no levantaba la vista del interior de su maletín, algo interesante se cocía allí dentro. – Así que mientras él no esté, yo me haré cargo del negocio.

- Oh, vale – Katniss se sentía dudosa – pues nada, ya me pasaré otro día, te dejo que te instales.

- Tú eres Katniss, ¿verdad?

Katniss puso los ojos en blanco. Todo el mundo sabía quién era ella, ¿o qué?

- Sí, soy yo.

- Sí… Cinna me habló de ti. Me dijo que eras muy buena clienta – sonrió mientras se relamía. ¿Otro gay en busca de teléfonos? – Por supuesto, yo soy hetero – dijo como si le leyese la mente – así que tú y yo tendremos que buscar otro tipo de tratos si quieres que esto funcione.

- Otro tipo de trato…? Creo que no te sigo.

Aquel hombre la miró a los ojos, sacó un arma del maletín, comprobó el cargador, echó la corredera hacia atrás poniendo una bala en la recámara, y sonrío.

- Enseguida te lo explico, siéntate por favor – señaló con el arma una de las dos sillas que había en la habitación. – Por cierto… me llamo Gale Hawthorne. Es un placer, Catnip.

* * *

**CHANCHANCHANCHAN! ¿Fiesta? ¿¡QUIEN HA DICHO FIESTA?! Esto es el más allá de las fiestas señores y señoras! Es la locura personificada, es una gran paranoia, es un sueño, una pesadilla, es el reflejo de mi mente (y el de lgandara) todo junto y arrebujao. Y os puedo asegurar que esto NO ES NADA comparado con lo que está por llegar. Y no, no hay adelantos ;)**

**Para las ansiosas... ¡HA APARECIDO PEETA! Por fin, sí, el rubio famoso por supuesto era Peeta Mellark, cómo no. Aunque todavía no se sepa mucho de el no os preopéis que se irá sabiendo con el tiempo, al igual que con el resto de personajes. Todavía queda muchísimo que saber de todos, incluyendo por supuesto a Kat. Solo estamos viendo la punta del iceberg. **

**No quiero daros pistas de lo que viene, solo daros un consejo: agarraos. Porque va a ser muy jevi metal. Leed sin prejuicios, mantened la mente abierta, y sobretodo, disfrutad. No sé vosotros pero yo estoy disfrutando como una enana escribiendo esto.**

**Como siempre, gracias lgandara por estar ahí creando conmigo, por soportarme y permitir que te grite, I fucking love you. **

**Dedicado a vosotras cinco, por animarme los días.**

**It's review time!**

**Lilian Everdeen: **Sí, lo sé, es raro de cojones jajajajaja pero bueno, todo tiene su razón de ser. Están en España y son extranjeros, se irá sabiendo su historia con el tiempo también :) Lo tengo todo planeado, muajajajaja. Gracias por los piropos :$

**DandelioN2: **Gracias, sí, era Peeta, ya lo tienes :D Espero que te haya gustado la fiesta ^^

** .86:** OMG! Tu en un fic mio! (sigo tus fics asi como en secreto, jajajaja) Me alegro de que te guste, aquí todo es a lo bruto como irás viendo, ni de coña cosas de princesas. Un beso :D

**thedylori: gracias a ti )**

**Effius: **ni torloquesea ni ná, Effius y listo ajajjajaja. A ver amor, no querías sexo? TOMA SEXO. Uy, no era asi como lo imaginabas? ups! fallo mio.. jajajaja, lo siento, ida de olla boller ^^ Te amo cariño :D ah y yo que tu me asustaría un poco. pero solo un poquito, por lo que está al llegar :) te quiero!

**Carla Katniss Mellark: **TOMA FIESTA! Es muy importante, mucho, que ganas tenía ya de subir cohone! xD Ay, me acabo de acordar de que ya te contesté a este review. Revisa tus PMs y mira lo que te puse del fic y eso, que estoy muy vaga, lo siento jajajaja te quiero C!

**HutcherMuser: **GLIIIIIIIIIIIIMMEEEEEEEEEEEE R! Te gusta, en serio? :$ No es nada del otro mundo... solo la locura de mi cabeza, en serio, no creo que valga mucho para esto xD Me alegro de que te guste porque tu eres como una escritora de verdad y es como wow, le gusta, yu nou? xD En fin, gracias por seguir el fic cielo, te mando muchos besos (L)

**lgandara93: **más vale tarde que nunca, bro. I fuckin love you too.

**Por un review... os daré las gracias ;) Y si eso un bailecito sexy.**

* * *

_Marvelous_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Suzanne Collins, todo lo demás es producto de mi loca cabeza, en colaboración con lgandara93. Lemmons fuertes, violencia, drogas, malas palabras.

* * *

—No quiero sentarme —dijo Katniss con la voz lo más firme posible—. Lo que tengas que decir, dilo ahora.

—Está bien, no hace falta que te sientes. Acércate a la mesa. Hablemos.

—Tú solo dime cuál es el nuevo trato, yo lo cumpliré, y todos contentos.

El nerviosismo de Katniss era palpable. No podía dejar de mirar el arma. Gale empezó a reírse solo. Era obvio que Kat no imaginaba de qué iba el trato, pero estaba seguro de que ella accedería. Todas las mujeres caían en sus redes, o bien por su propio encanto personal, o bien por las amenazas que les profesaba. Sea como fuere, Gale Hawthorne era un hombre que siempre conseguía lo que quería. Y en esos momentos era a Katniss.

—Desnúdate y túmbate boca abajo sobre el escritorio —dijo con voz pausada y serena. Aún tenía el arma en la mano.

—¿Qué? ¿Esto es algún tipo de broma? —Katniss sonrió de forma burlona, obviamente creía que aquel hombre bromeaba.

El problema era que no lo hacía.

—Ya me has oído. Quieres coca, ¿verdad? Bien, yo quiero tu chochito. Y tu boquita —pasó el pulgar por sus labios, haciendo a Katniss estremecer—. Y todo lo que tu cuerpo pueda darme. Si me das placer, yo te daré toda la droga que quieras. Te lo prometo.

El cazador sonrió con satisfacción, viendo la duda en los ojos de su presa. Katniss diría que sí. Katniss tenía miedo, estaba asustada y no sabía qué hacer. Lo que más miedo le daba es que estaba pensando en decir que sí. Por una parte, una parte bastante grande, quería la droga, la deseaba, se moría por ella. Pero por otra se negaba a vender su cuerpo. Ella no era una puta. Sí, la habían confundido otras veces con una, pero de "ser confundida con" a serlo de verdad había un gran trecho.

—Yo no soy ninguna puta —susurró Kat.

—Claro que no. Eres camarera, ¿verdad? En "Distritio 12". Creo que es una cafetería del centro. Sé muchas cosas sobre ti, Katniss Everdeen. Se lo que eres y lo que no eres. No eres una puta, pero eres una adicta. Y quieres esto.

Se acercó al maletín, que seguía abierto sobre la mesa, y sacó una bolsita llena de polvo blanco. Katniss entreabrió los labios y soltó un jadeo. Quería meterse una raya con todo su ser y olvidarse de todo. No solo de lo que aquel hombre le estaba diciendo, de sus acusaciones sobre que era una adicta, sino también de su triste y patética vida.

—Quieres un tirito, ¿verdad? Te apetece. Una larga y gruesa raya. Pues yo te invito, Catnip. Yo seré bueno contigo si tú lo eres conmigo. Venga, vamos.

Se puso en marcha e hizo un par de rayas sobre la mesa. Se metió una y le dejó la segunda a una muy asustada Kat. Bastante recelosa aceptó el tubito metálico que aquel matón le ofrecía y se metió la droga. Suspiró y se apoyó en la mesa. Quería más. Pero, ¿cumpliría el trato? Aquello era demasiado, en aquel momento le sobrepasaba la situación. Le gustaba el sexo, pero de ahí a que le pagaran, aunque fuese "en especies", por practicarlo seguía sonando demasiado a prostitución.

—Puedo pagarte —dijo pensativa—. Tengo dinero.

—No hace falta que me pagues, Catnip. Sé que aceptarás mi propuesta. Droga a cambio de un rato de diversión. Mejora eso. Y, obviamente, no puede ser droga a cambio de nada. ¿Porqué no probamos hoy? Te gustará, ya lo verás. Venga, déjate de gilipolleces, Catnip. Sobre la mesa. Ahora.

—Yo… —Katniss sintió ganas de llorar.

—Catnip, sobre la mesa. No me hagas perder el tiempo. Y toda esa ropa, fuera.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta Katniss estaba desnudándose. Pero no solo se estaba quitando las prendas que cubrían su nívea piel, también estaba desnudando su alma, dejando al descubierto, para desgracia de ella, su verdadera persona. Tras aquella fachada de chica fuerte, dura e invencible, se escondía una niña con múltiples complejos, alguien que distaba mucho de ser perfecta y que tenía muchas inseguridades. Gestos como aquel deberían hacerla más fuerte, puesto que cuando se acostaba con alguien lo que hacía era reafirmar su belleza y capacidad de seducción. En aquel momento lo único que sentía era lo zorra que era. Se sentía sucia y vendida. Aún así no paró de desnudarse.

Cuando Katniss acabó de deslizar sus braguitas por sus tobillos Gale se acercó a ella. Con las yemas de los dedos acarició su cuerpo desnudo. No solo las partes más obvias de su cuerpo tales como las tetas o el culo, también la espalda, la nuca, o el ombligo. Después, con un movimiento rápido e inesperado, la agarró del pelo y la impulsó hasta la mesa. Aquel golpe le dejaría un moratón en las caderas, aunque a Gale no le importaba. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar, tímidas, por el rostro de Katniss, y salieron ya sin vergüenza cuando éste le separó las piernas con los pies.

—Catnip, cállate —dijo de manera autoritaria—. Si no te relajas no te gustará. Y para mí sería más agradable si disfrutamos los dos.

En parte a Gale no le importaba si Katniss disfrutaba o no, pero lo que no soportaba era tener que aguantar sus lloriqueos. Le motivaba mucho más escuchar los jadeos y gemidos típicos de las chicas con las que solía acostarse. Pero a pesar del llanto, quería e iba a poseer a Katniss. Se la iba a follar hasta reventarla y se iba a correr en el fondo de sus entrañas. Aquella mujercita lo ponía muy cachondo.

Katniss, que tenía la mejilla pegada a la mesa y las piernas muy abiertas, seguía llorando. A pesar de su esfuerzo por mantener el silencio el llanto era incontrolable. Se mordió el labio hasta hacerse sangre y aquello la hizo gritar de dolor. Gale, harto del numerito que le estaba dando la morena, y deseando follársela de una vez por todas, cogió la pistola y se la puso a Katniss entre las piernas.

—Como no te calles te meto esta hasta el fondo, y no estoy bromeando, Catnip.

Katniss ahogó un gemido e hizo un gran esfuerzo para mantenerse en silencio. Logró estar un minuto sin sollozar y Gale por fin suspiró, aliviado de que su amenaza hubiese surtido efecto. Estaba muy cachondo y muy cabreado, así que apartó el arma y decidió que ya era hora de hacer sufrir de verdad a aquella muchacha. "Se la voy a meter, pero bien metida", pensó. Abrió con sus manos las posaderas de Katniss y se preguntó si sería virgen. No importaba, en pocos segundos lo averiguaría. Con el culo de Kat bien abierto, pasó el pulgar por aquel estrecho agujero que le estaba provocando una enorme erección. Estaba muy apretado, era muy virgen. Con solo notar el roce de aquel dedo Katniss contrajo toda su anatomía. Sabía lo que le venía, y le daba bastante miedo.

Cuando notó cómo la saliva de Gale caía de sus labios hasta su culo, se puso en lo peor. Notó de nuevo la presión del pulgar, que esta vez sí que entró, en parte gracias a la saliva. Gale hurgó durante un rato, no demasiado largo, metiendo y sacando el dedo sin ningún cuidado, hasta que se cansó y lo sacó.

—Nena, esto va a doler.

Sin más preámbulo Gale empujó la punta de su polla hasta el culo de Katniss con la suficiente fuerza como para que entrase a la primera. Poco a poco fue entrando, centímetro a centímetro, hasta que el culo de Kat quedó totalmente partido y sodomizado. Estaba muy apretado, virgen y apetecible. Toda una delicia para Gale. Todo un infierno para Katniss.

Gritó desde el primer momento, era inevitable. Una vocecita le decía, "acabaré acostumbrándome, ya verás. El culo tendrá que dar de sí en algún momento, seguro". Pero no lo hacía, además de que Gale tampoco daba tiempo a ello. Quizás, si hubiese parado un par de minutos para que se acostumbrase al tamaño de su miembro, si hubiese embestido con más suavidad, si hubiese lubricado debidamente, Katniss no hubiese sufrido tanto. Pero Gale no daba lugar a tregua. Cogió las caderas de Katniss con fuerza y embistió una y otra vez hasta que empezó a sangrar. No era como la rotura del himen, en la pérdida tradicional de la virginidad, no. Aquí, los capilares del culo de Kat empezaron a romperse, debido a la dilatación extrema, y pequeñas gotas de sangre manaban sin cesar. Por supuesto, aquello provocaba aún más dolor a la muchacha.

Gale escupió de nuevo. La mezcla de saliva, sangre, polla, y, seamos sinceros, mierda, era de lo más extraña. Daba igual, él no le hacía ascos a nada, todo lo contrario. En su sádica mente, aquello era excitante.

"Todo un culito", pensaba Gale mientras se mordía el labio.

"El puto infierno", pensaba Katniss tragándose las lágrimas.

Aún tardó otros veinte minutos en correrse, y cuando lo hizo fue hasta el fondo. Toneladas de semen fueron vertidas en el recto de la morena sin contemplaciones, estando ésta ya demasiado exhausta para llorar o quejarse. Cuando Gale se separó de su cuerpo, Kat rodó hasta el suelo y allí se quedó. Daba verdadera pena. Desnuda, sucia, violada tanto física como psicológicamente.

Gale estuvo muy tentado de pedirle que le limpiase la polla a lametazos, con la mierda incluida, pero se lo pensó dos veces y decidió no llegar tan lejos. Puede que hubiese chicas que lo hiciesen, pero algo le decía que Katniss no era ese tipo de chicas. No quería llevarse un mordisco en la polla. A Gale le interesaba que ella volviese, así que no podía tratarla _tan_ mal. Un poco resignado, fue hasta el baño y se limpió los restos de materia fecal, sangre y semen de su miembro, deleitándose en el reciente recuerdo del estrecho culo de Katniss.

Por su parte, Katniss estaba hecha una mierda. Su culo escocía mucho, con esa mezcla asquerosa de sangre, semen, y mierda que apestaba bastante. De haber tenido fuerzas se habría dedicado a pensar en lo ocurrido, pero su cuerpo no daba ni para eso. Se quedó hecha un ovillo sobre la moqueta hasta que una toalla le tapó la cara. Era él, claro.

—Lávate —ordenó Gale. Ya no sonreía.

—No puedo levantarme. Me duele —logró mascullar Kat. Cada palabra hacía que todo su cuerpo se estremeciese, y de alguna manera, que el culo le doliese a rabiar.

—Si no te levantas y te aseas no hay droga, Catnip. Y para eso hemos hecho esto, ¿no?

"¿Vale la pena pasar por esto para un poco de droga, Kat? ¿Lo vale?", pensó para sí misma. Lo cierto era que Katniss era una adicta. Una cocainómana. Y ella lo sabía, era totalmente consciente de que si no se metía, algo iba mal. Recordaba la última vez que había estado sin meterse algo. Lo había pasado mal, muy mal. El mono, tanto físico —porque su cuerpo tenía una dependencia muy fuerte a determinadas sustancias— como psicológico, había sido tan devastador que acabó convenciéndose a sí misma de que las drogas, además de ser buenas, eran necesarias. Como el que come para no morir de hambre o el que respira para no ahogarse, ella necesitaba la droga para vivir. Aunque prefería llamarlas "sustancias recreativas" más que droga, porque según sus propias palabras, "droga suena a yonki, y yo no soy eso".

Finalmente Katniss logró levantarse del suelo y de algún modo llegó hasta el baño y se lavó como pudo. Nunca, en toda su vida, se había sentido tan humillada. Se vistió tan rápido como su cuerpo se lo permitió. Sobre la mesa había una bolsita con dos gramos de coca. La nariz empezó a picarle. Se guardó la coca en el bolso.

—Quiero algo más fuerte —dijo con voz ronca.

—¿Más fuerte?

Gale frunció el ceño. No le importaba que las tías a las que se follase consumieran cocaína, aquello como norma general las hacía estar más delgadas y bastante nerviosas, receptivas ante el sexo y seguras de sí mismas. Pero cuando pasaban a ligas mayores, la cosa cambiaba. No quería a una adicta al caballo.

—Ya me has oído. Eres un camello. Quiero algo más fuerte. Me dijiste que me darías droga si follábamos. Ahora quiero algo que me haga olvidar.

—Nena —negó con la cabeza y se acercó a su maletín por enésima vez— te juro que esto no se te va a olvidar en la vida. Pero si algo fuerte es lo que quieres, no voy a ser yo quien te lo niegue. Siéntate ahí.

Katniss miró aquella silla en la que aún no se había sentado y puso los ojos en blanco. "Va a doler", pensó.

Dolió. Gale sonrió cuando vio cómo la chica hacía malabares para sentarse sin que le molestase aquella carnicería, pero no valió de nada. Dolió mucho. Pero valió la pena, porque 15 minutos después estaba viajando muy lejos de allí. Fumar heroína tiene ese efecto.

—Entonces, ¿el jueves a la misma hora?

—No voy a volver aquí, Gale —contestó Katniss mirando al infinito desde su nube—. Se acabó. Voy a limpiarme de esta mierda. Nunca más.

—El jueves entonces —dijo Gale sin prestar atención a las divagaciones de aquella chiquilla—. Trae algo bonito, tendremos compañía.

Katniss lo miró a los ojos e intentó levantar una ceja. No supo si los músculos de su cara funcionaban o no. "Hasta nunca, hijo de puta". Sin decir nada, se largó.

Nada más salir de aquel edificio apoyó su espalda en la fachada y cerró los ojos. Empezaba a notar todo lo que la rodeaba, síntoma inequívoco de que la droga dejaba de hacer efecto. Logró mantener la compostura y no llorar. Estaba muy jodida. El camino de vuelta a casa fue el más largo que recordaba hasta entonces en toda su vida. No solo estaba siendo el peor domingo de la historia, si no el peor día del mundo. Un domingo de mierda. Era domingo, lo que quería decir que trabajaba al día siguiente, tenía resaca, había perdido a su amigo y camello Cinna, y le habían violado el culo. Pensó en si contárselo o no a Annie. ¿Lo contaba? ¿Se lo callaba? ¿Lo denunciaba? ¿Volvía? Multitud de dudas existenciales pasaban por su mente en aquel momento. Lo de volver era lo que más le asustaba, porque en parte quería hacerlo. A pesar del dolor, de la humillación, de la degradación máxima… estaba la droga, y estaba el inevitable morbo que Gale le provocaba. Era un hombre muy guapo, sexy, y peligroso. Y a Kat le gustaban los chicos malos, como él.

Subió a casa por las escaleras tambaleándose, chocándose con las paredes y arrastrando el bolso y la chaqueta por el suelo. Cuando llegó al segundo piso —Annie y Katniss vivían en el cuarto— vomitó en el rellano. Una bilis líquida y amarillenta salió de su garganta removiendo el poco contenido que tenía en el estómago. Se sintió todavía peor, puesto que cada vez que su estómago se contraía con otra arcada, un latigazo de dolor viajaba hasta su culo. Siguió arrastrándose escaleras arriba, sin preocuparse de limpiar el vómito, sin darse cuenta de que tanto la chaqueta como el bolso estaban manchándose de aquella viscosa sustancia, y también estaba manchando toda aquella superficie por la que caminaba.

Deseando estar todavía viajando con la heroína y maldiciéndose por no estar más colocada, entró en casa sin fijarse en nada. Soltó en la misma puerta lo que llevaba en las manos, se quitó la fina rebeca que llevaba puesta, y se cayó de bruces intentando llegar al sofá. Aquel golpe le causó un buen moratón en ambas rodillas. Entonces lo vio. De la nada, un chico vestido solamente con calzoncillos rojos se plató delante suyo y la ayudó a levantarse. Era un chico guapo, muy, muy guapo, con ojos color verde claro, verde mar, verde primavera, pelo cobrizo despeinado y piel bronceada. Visto así, prácticamente desnudo, se apreciaban perfectamente los músculos de sus brazos y su torso. Los músculos de todo su cuerpo. Katniss se sintió desorientada.

—¿De verdad estás aquí? ¿Esto no es producto de mi imaginación? —preguntó con voz ronca.

—Eh… eso creo.

El chico, que se llamaba Finnick, miró a todos lados con el ceño fruncido sin saber de qué iba aquello, o quién era aquella chica con tan mala pinta. Supuso, correctamente, que se trataba de la compañera de piso de su ligue de aquella noche, Annie Cresta. Ni en un millón de años la hubiese imaginado así, pues aunque las palabras "morena, delgada y de ojos grises" coincidían a la perfección, no era el tipo de morena, delgada y de ojos grises que imaginaba. Tenía la cara manchada de vómito, la ropa arrugada y manchada de sangre, el pelo revuelto y unas ojeras que llegaban hasta el suelo. En general, su aspecto era horrible. Katniss volvió a desplomarse, pero Finn fue rápido y la interceptó a tiempo. La arrastró hasta el sofá y la sentó como pudo, con todo el dolor que aquello conllevó para Katniss.

—¿Te has follado a Annie? —masculló Katniss entre dientes. O era el polvo de Annie, o tenía un grave problema en su salón—. Oh, no me lo digas. Le has hecho el amor —Kat deseaba quitarle hierro al asunto. Rezó para que aquel maromo fuese el ligue de su amiga. Para su sorpresa, Finn empezó a reírse. Ella no sonreía.

—Sí, me la he tirado —contestó con una sonrisa en los labios. Una sonrisa preciosa, por cierto—. Me llamo Finnick, un placer.

—Hola Finnick —Kat se removió en el sofá, olvidando por un momento su culo. Soltó tal alarido que Finn se asustó—. ¿Te has comido a Annie o algo? ¿Dónde está?

—No sé dónde está. Pero supongo que, entre tú y yo, podemos decir que me la he comido. Cuando me he despertado ya no estaba.

—Y sigues aquí porque…

Katniss quería estar sola, o como mucho, con Annie. Finnick tosió y repasó su estrategia. Normalmente no le echaban tan pronto, pero no contaba con la compañera de piso. Tenía la excusa preparada.

—La verdad es que esperaba otro revolcón. Como ves estaba listo —se señaló a sí mismo, prácticamente desnudo— y preparado para todo lo que se presentase. Creí que tú eras ella cuando has llegado.

—En mi sofá no se folla —bufó Katniss— y preferiría que fueses vestido. La vista es un placer, pero no me interesas, y como menciones algo de un trío, te parto la cara. Si te vas a quedar, tienes que pagar la comida china, y tienes que vestirte. Así que mueve el culo.

Finnick frunció el ceño, asintiendo. Le parecía justo. No mencionaría nada sexual frente a aquella chica.

Annie, que había ido a buscar la farmacia de guardia más cercana, no volvió hasta una hora después, y se sorprendió mucho cuando encontró a Finnick y a Katniss hablando en el sofá.

—¿Hola? —dijo alzando una ceja—. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

—Hola nena —la voz sexy de Finnick inundó la habitación y Annie se sonrojó automáticamente. No entendía cómo aquel hombre la hacía reaccionar de esa manera, pero lo hacía. Y eso que iba vestido.

—Hola Finn, veo que ya conoces a Katniss. Hola, señorita abandona amigas. Joder, tienes un aspecto horrible. Creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente.

—Y creo que a mí me tocaba pagar la comida china. Me voy, ahora vuelvo cariño.

Finnick, con total desparpajo, cogió las llaves de la mano de Annie, le plantó un beso en los labios, y salió por la puerta como si de su casa se tratase —cosa que esperaba— dejando a las chicas perplejas. Annie sacudió la cabeza y sonrió. Aquel chico no dejaba de sorprenderla.

Como ya venía siendo habitual, se fueron a la cama de Katniss a comentar las aventuras acontecidas. El viaje del sofá a la cama fue demasiado para Kat, se dejó caer en su cama de cualquier manera, buscando analgésicos en su mesita de noche.

—Aquí apesta a sexo, veo que tuviste una buena juerga.

—No me puedo quejar, la verdad —contestó Katniss un poco evasiva mientras se tragaba cinco pastillas de golpe.

—¿Quién fue? —preguntó Annie una vez estuvo acomodada en la cama.

—Una jovencita a la que logré engatusar. Una lengua increíble.

Con Annie no valía de nada esconder las cosas, tampoco iba a asustarse. Era cierto que para ella era un poco raro, hasta violento, ver a Katniss con otra mujer, pero ya se había acostumbrado a los continuos cambios de acera que hacía. Katniss caminaba por en medio de la calle y cogía lo que más le interesaba de cada lado. Prefirió obviar el tema de Peeta y sus insinuaciones con respecto a su profesión, era otra de las cosas que estaba amargando su domingo.

—¿Me vas a contar lo de tu caballero andante?

—Ay —Annie se volvió a sonrojar— qué puedo decir… es fantástico.

—Annie Cresta, ¿te gusta ese musculitos? Dios, te mola mogollón. Te has sonrojado, y me apuesto lo que quieras a que se te han mojado las bragas solo con pensar en él.

—Sí, me gusta. Todo él es perfecto. Tiene grandes atributos. Vamos, un pollón —aclaró— que sabe usar muy bien, demasiado bien. La noche fue definitivamente… interesante.

—Mejor empieza desde el principio, Cresta —pidió Katniss con los ojos cerrados. Aquel relato prometía ser épico.

La noche de Annie había sido más que interesante. Cuando las dos morenas se separaron en el infierno, con Kat en busca de Cinna, Annie fue en busca de algo para comer. Y con algo para comer quería decir un hombre al que devorar, preferiblemente guapo y con dos dedos de frente. Se acercó hasta la barra y echó un vistazo. No tardó nada en encontrar al hombre de sus sueños. Aquel bombón estaba demostrando a las chicas que le rodeaban que llevaba algo rojo —que era el color de la fiesta— enseñando la ropa interior. Ataviado con una camisa blanca con los primeros botones abiertos y unos vaqueros azul oscuro desgastados, estaba guapísimo. Nunca se quitaba la sonrisa de encima, la llevaba siempre puesta, era encantador o ejercía ese papel. Su mirada se cruzó fugazmente con la de Annie y sintió interés. Pero Annie no era una chica fácil. O eso creía ella.

La morena se acercó a la barra, lejos de él, deseando que volviese a buscarla y le dijese algo. Así fue. Menos de dos minutos después, Finnick se había deshecho del séquito de guarrillas demasiado jóvenes y se disponía a atacar. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, preparó su sonrisa, y se acercó.

—Hola, nena —susurró al oído de Annie. Ésta pegó un respingo.

—Joder, qué susto me has dado —Annie reparó en que era "él" y sonrió rápidamente. No tenía que forzar la sonrisa, le salía nada más mirarle.

—¿Qué bebes? —dijo llevándose la copa de Annie a los labios, sin permiso—. Ron, dulce y suave, como tú. Aunque apuesto a que tú sabes mucho mejor. Me encantaría probarte, ¿sabes?

Finn se mordió el labio descaradamente. Annie nunca en su sano juicio habría seguido escuchando a alguien tan presuntuoso como aquel guaperas, pero aquella noche no estaba en su sano juicio. Finnick le nublaba la mente, así que decidió seguir el juego. Hubiese dado lo que fuera por probar los labios de aquel hombre en aquel preciso instante. Se sentía ansiosa, nerviosa, y con poca confianza en sí misma. También hubiese matado por una raya.

—No sé qué estás pensando, ni voy a fingir que trato de adivinarlo, prefiero contarte lo que estoy pensando yo. Ese vestido está en el suelo, al igual que mi ropa, y tú y yo estamos en la cama follando como si no hubiese un mañana. Eres tan preciosa, nena, que se me ha puesto dura solo con mirarte a los ojos. Hazme tuyo.

Annie parpadeó repetidas veces, jadeó, y bebió un largo trago de su copa sin dejar de mirar a aquel dios griego a los ojos. Era muy descarado, y le encantaba. Aunque ambos sabían que no estaba siendo del todo sincero. Allí había chicas mucho más guapas que Annie. Obvió ese pensamiento y se dedicó a contemplar a aquel hombre. Se lo quería comer allí mismo, pero quería hacer las cosas bien.

—Cuéntame qué más cosas piensas… —hizo una pausa y frunció el ceño. No sabía cómo se llamaba.

—Soy Finnick Odair. A tu servicio —de manera exagerada tomó la mano de Annie y la besó. Aquella era la primera vez que ella se sonrojaba.

—Finnick. Me gusta. Yo soy Annie Cresta.

—¿Por dónde iba? —se acercó hasta ella y volvió a susurrar en su oído de manera sensual—. Ah, sí, tu y yo, desnudos en la cama, haciendo un 69. No imaginas las ganas que tengo de follarte la garganta, Annie —dijo acariciando suavemente su cuello. Annie tragó en seco. Se le había empapado el tanga—. Deseo morderte el clítoris y follarte con la lengua hasta que te corras en mi boca. Y eso es solo el principio.

Llegados a este punto, Annie sabía con certeza que se iba a acostar con aquel hombre. No solo eran las rudezas que le estaba diciendo —que también— si no la seguridad que desprendía, lo guapo que era, y lo deseable que la hacía sentir. Observó el pelo cobrizo que le caía en la frente, sus preciosos y profundos ojos verdes, y aquella traviesa sonrisa que tenía. Empezó a respirar entrecortadamente. La poca distancia que los separaba se estaba haciendo insoportable.

—Te noto caliente, cariño.

—Estoy caliente —susurró Annie, un poco fuera de sus cabales—. Quiero follar contigo —añadió. Finnick sonrió satisfecho.

—Termínate eso y vamos a tu cama. Tengo que enseñarte el paraíso.

Una hora después estaban en la cama de Annie, con la ropa en el suelo, haciendo un perfecto 69.

La cosa no se quedó ahí. Había sido hasta entonces, más que interesante, típico. Chico conoce a chica, hablan, y se acuestan. Lo interesante llegó bastante después, cuando Annie "se dejó hacer" por Finnick. Y no es que Annie fuese una remilgada, qué va, ni mucho menos. Es solo que había fronteras que aún no había cruzado. Por eso, cuando Finnick le metió el pulgar en la boca, se lo hizo chupar, y luego lo llevó hasta su culo, pegó un respingo. Aquello era nuevo.

A pesar de eso, Finnick fue el perfecto caballero. Dilató y ensalivó con sumo cuidado el culo de Annie, haciendo que ésta se retorciese de placer. Annie desconocía lo placentero que podía llegar a ser un simple dedo acariciando de forma correcta en ese agujero. Chupó y lamió, sin hacerle ascos, paró cuando ella se lo pidió y siguió cuando gritaba de placer. Se introdujo en ella con cuidado y disfrutó como un niño de aquel estrecho agujero. Su vaticinio fue real, porque follaron como si la vida les fuese en ello. Annie incluso se sorprendió a sí misma pidiendo que la azotasen en el culo, cosa que Finnick hizo gustosamente. Aquella chica tenía un gran potencial sexual.

Al final Annie tuvo un gran orgasmo, el que entonces llamaría "el orgasmo de su vida", Mientras se tocaba y masajeaba el clítoris con sus dedos, y Finnick sodomizaba su culo, se corrió.

—Esta mañana tenía el culo hecho polvo, así que fui a la farmacia a por algún remedio. El resto ya lo sabes.

Katniss sonreía ligeramente y asentía. La mosquita muerta de Cresta había pegado un polvo por el culo, y consentido. Ahora más que nunca se preguntaba si contarle lo de su culo, pero prefirió dejarlo para otro momento. Le robaría la crema en otro momento y pensaría si más adelante contarle aquella historia macabra.

Cuando Finnick volvió comieron tranquilamente los fideos, pollo, y arroz que había traído. Annie preguntó por Cinna y Katniss la puso al corriente, le habló del nuevo camello, Gale, y omitió los detalles escabrosos. Después, cada uno se fue a su cuarto. La tarde fue lenta, demasiado. Intentó, sin éxito, dormir un poco, olvidar. No fue capaz. También estuvo tratando de cumplir su promesa y no meterse más. Tampoco pudo hacerlo. Era una adicta y poseía dos gramos de coca. En 20 minutos se hizo cuatro enormes rayas. Después se duchó y se comió todas las sobras del chino, para vomitarlas una hora después. Cuando los temblores se hicieron demasiado violentos como para soportarlos —pues era uno de los efectos físicos que la coca dejaba en ella— se tomó las pastillas para dormir que le quedaban de Cinna. Y durmió.

Al día siguiente Katniss llegó tarde al trabajo, como venía siendo habitual. La mezcla de resaca, coca, pastillas, y cuerpo hecho mierda no era una buena combinación. Trató de tapar su cara con maquillaje, pero empeoró el cuadro. Parecía un cadáver andante con demasiada pintura en la cara, con aquella mueca que el carmín rojo le profería. Su jefe la miró mal, y no sirvieron de nada las sonrisas y los "lo siento" que repitió hasta la saciedad.

—¡Lo siento! Joder, he tenido un fin de semana de mierda y he llegado tarde. ¿Quieres detalles? No, ¿verdad? Pues ya está. Olvidémoslo. No es para tanto.

—Siempre llegas tarde, Katniss. Automáticamente. Deja de poner excusas. Tus compañeras están hartas de ti, llegas la última y te vas la primera. Vagas por ahí sin hacer nada, te escondes en la cocina, ligas con los clientes. Por no hablar de la comida que robas o de tus hábitos poco sanos. Mírate, das asco. Tu aspecto es horrible. Más de la mitad del tiempo parece que no sabes ni dónde estás.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar? —dijo cansinamente.

—Al único punto posible. Estás despedida.

"Mierda".

* * *

**YOLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO TRAUMA A LA VISTAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Lo sé, lo sé. Se me ha ido la pinza, qué le vamos a hacer. "¿Estás loca?". Mentalmente desorientada, sí. No tengo la pulserita a lo Katniss, pero casi, creo que el fic lo demuestra. Y, a pesar de todo, tenéis que reconocer que no es más que una realidad. Es decir, son cosas que pasan. Solo que no se suelen leer por ahí.**

**Peeta ha vuelto a desaparecer, pero tranquilas (sé que hay algunas ansiosas de Peeta por aquí) que aparecerá de nuevo y os dejará a todas con la boca abierta. El que por fin ha llegado, y para quedarse, ¡es Finnick! ¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí, yo personalmente he amado crear a este personaje, ha sido divertido y creo que dará mucho que hablar.  
**

**¿Os ha gustado el capi? ¿Lo odiáis? ¿Lo amáis? Cualquier cosa, duda, pregunta, comentario, lo agradezco mucho con un review. No me como a nadie por una crítica, en serio, las agradezco mucho. Espero vuestros comentarios.**

**Como siempre, gracias Lucía, por todo, por crear y aguantar esta enorme paja mental conmigo. Sabes que sin ti no sería posible. Y a vosotras también. Os quiero.**

**Review time: **

**DandelioN2:** Fiesta con mayúsculas, sí xD Y a Katniss le va todo, ella no le hace ascos a nada. A ver, muchas preguntas. Ya tienes a Finnick. Tardo mucho porque mi vida son más cosas a parte de escribir. Ni puta idea de dónde encontrar a Cinna. Acabo de actualizar. Gracias por pasarte ;)

**Effius:** Lo amas, lo sé, y sé que amarás este capi tan kgjahfghaoghaògha xDDDDDDDDD Gale es un grandísimo hijo de puta, como tiene que ser. Se siente, en mi fic es así. Y sí, le van las armas, pilla una pipa y ¡venga! haz lo que yo diga, porque YOLO. Ya llegará Peeta, lo prometo. Te quiero amor, gracias por el review :)

**SweetWeaslyBass:** Me alegro de que te guste :) Como ves el juego de Gale no es tan peligroso ;)

**CarlaMellark: **Nada, nada, que me quieres y yo lo sé. Nada de Cinna por ahora. Gracias por lo del lemmon :$ me esforcé mucho en él, porque es verdad, por ahí se leen cosas que... buf, no se pueden llamar lemmons a eso, joder. Amote.

**HutcherMuser: ***Al habla Marvel* Amoooooooooor que bien que te pasaste por aquí :D *vuelve Claudia* Hola, hola, jajajaja. Venga ya en serio. Me pongo seria a comentar. Creo que te gustó el capi, no? xD Cómo lo hago... no tengo ni puta idea. Quiero decir, yo no estudié nada de esto, lo único que sé es escribir, y como tal me refiero a juntar letras y que se lean. No creí que tuviese talento (aún no lo creo) aunque parece que no se me da mal del todo.

Lo de las dos escenas fue algo que surgió, como cuando uno ve una peli, pero aquí en el fic, y la verdad es que creo que quedó muy bien. Katniss es la puta ama, para ser una persona tan... digamos "imperfecta", no es la típica princesa, creo que es un personaje increíble que da la vida a este fic. Te mando besos y eso y Marvel cosas sucias, yu nou, RAUR. Lofiu bonita xoxo.

**juliper22:** ¡Ostia puta! Perdona la expresión, pero es que tu review es el más largo de toda la historia de mis fics. Cuando lo vi me quedé como, wow, a esta chica le ha gustado mi fic, porque debiste gastar parte de tu tiempo para escribirlo. Vayamos punto por punto.

Primero. No creo que sea tan bueno. En caso de que sí lo sea, pues qué decir, tengo que ser humilde. Reconozco que es bueno, o al menos mejor que ciertos fics que hay por aquí —soy humilde pero no tanto— pero aún así no puedo ponerme en la categoría de obra maestra. Sí, es la vida real. Y el objetivo del fic es que lo vivas, hayas pasado realmente por todo eso o no.

Es normal que no te parezca absurdo lo que pueda pasar: la vida es así. Puede pasar cualquier cosa. Y no todo son cosas malas, pero también hay que reconocer que existe gente como Katniss, gente a que solo le pasan cosas malas, que es un imán para los dramas. En el fondo a Kat le pasa todo esto porque ella se lo busca.

Es cierto lo que dices de los personajes: valdría que cambiase el nombre de Katniss por el de cualquier otra chica que se convertiría en ella. Aún así, creo que consigo atrapar la esencia de Kat, o eso intento, aunque en parte sea un poco un OOC. Al igual pasa con Peeta, con Annie o con Finnick. Son ellos, si no no lo hubiese escrito. Al fin y al cabo, es un fic sobre ellos.

Este fic para mí es mucho, me esmero, lo corrijo una y otra vez, cambio las cosas, no sé, es un esfuerzo por mi parte que la verdad veo recompensado. Solo con un review como el tuyo vale la pena escribir algo así. Obviamente conozco parte de este mundo, si no creo que sería incapaz de escribir algo así con tanta certeza. Solo cuando estás hasta el cuello de mierda puedes saber cómo se siente uno cuando está hasta el cuello de mierda. Aquí no vale el "creo que será así". Aquí tienes que vivir la experiencia para describirla.

Buf, creo que te he soltado un buen rollo xD En resumen: gracias, de verdad, porque con reviews así me animo a seguir. Mantén la mente abierta, para este y para los capítulos que están por llegar. Un beso ;)

**Chica en Llamas:** Hola, chica en llamas ;) Lo primero: haces muy bien no entrando en ese mundo. Es peligroso, adictivo, y destructivo. No te equivocas al pensar que los personajes de este fic tienen una dependencia a las sustancias. Son adictos. Al menos Katniss está demostrado que lo es. Lo segundo: gracias. Es un AU, y es obvio que en la saga nada de esto ocurre, pero aún así los personajes siguen su camino en cierto modo. Katniss sigue siendo Katniss, no es un OOC total. Oh, resulta que el otro día (ya publiqué dos capis así) buscando en google justo vi lo de los guiones, que me traía de cabeza. No me gusta nada el guión corto, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo se escribía el largo. ¡Gracias por el consejo igualmente! Habría matado por él hace un par de meses. Ah, tengo que pasarme por tus fics, no me ha dado tiempo. Gracias por pasarte killa. Ah, y creo que te traumaré más aún en un par de capis. Prepárate xD

* * *

_Marvelous_


End file.
